El Más y El Menos
by VonTeeseLady
Summary: Una camisa de fuerza. Unas esposas. Calmantes. Psicólogos. Y Bruce Wayne. Esta es la historia del desarrollo de la relación entre el héroe y el terrorista. Yaoi, más o menos, así que si no te gusta, no lo leas. También hay violencia.
1. Mañana

Bueno, esto es una historia nueva. No tiene OC, porque no me apetecía. Simplemente, un personaje propio no encajaría en esa película ni en ningún fanfic sobre ella, o esa es mi opinión. Esta es la historia del desarrollo de una relación rara que supongo que cada uno puede tomar como quiera.

**Nota del autor (bueno, la autora xD)**Lo que quiero decir es que no creo ni que ponga...ya sabeis, ni sexo, ni besos, ni relaciones entre hombres etc. Como ya he dicho, esta historia da pie a la manera de pensar de cada uno, sea cual sea.

**El Caballero Oscuro (sí, la película) pertenece a Warner Bros. Peeeeero los personajes son de Marvel, así que no les vamos a dar todo el merito a una jodida compañía que se aprovecha de todo lo que ya está inventado para no hundirse. En cambio a veces hasta hacen buenos trabajos.**

Bueno, que disfrutéis del primer capítulo, aquí os lo dejo.

* * *

><p><strong> I<strong>

**Joker:  
><strong>

Yo quiero. No, no quiero, pretendo encontrar por casualidad las cosas que hacen que mi vida tenga sentido. Creo en las casualidades. Sencillamente, creo que el mundo es una agujero de mierda lleno de casualidades, por suerte o por desgracia. Y eso es de lo que yo me aprovecho. Casualidades. Sí. Claro, que eso no quiere decir que las cosas no sean a veces un tanto...predecibles.

No, no las planeo, no. Yo prefiero llamarlo predicción. Porque es otra de las cosas que están presentes alrededor nuestro, incluso en el aire que respiramos. Tratamos de predecir, tratamos de anteponernos. Sólo que yo lo hago de una manera no me baso en estadísticas, ni en probabilidades, me cansaría, terminaría siendo como tú, o como el resto de pedazos de carne con dos patas que andan todo el día de arriba para abajo mirando la hora por si llegan tarde, o buscando una felicidad y una satisfacción que no van a encontrar allí donde se dirigen.Y eso, es precisamente en lo que yo me baso.

La naturaleza humana.

Su manera de comportarse, de actúar, y de removerse como ratas en la madriguera de mierda que ellos mismos han creado. Su...afán por establecer un orden, ¿sabes? Como un hormiguero. Sí, la sociedad es como un hormiguero, en muchos sentidos. ¿Has probado a quemar alguna vez una hormiga que vaya en fila con las otras, cerca de un hormiguero? Bueno, pues cuando una arde, las demás rompen la cola, corren de un lado para otro, desorientadas, asustadas.Y la que arde, incosncientemente, se mete en su propio hormiguero, haciéndolo arder por dentro, buscando una ayuda que nunca llega. Y así, arrastra a unas cuantas más con ella, sólo por desesperación.Y luego nos sienta mal que nos llamen animales.

A mí me llaman animal, pero yo no tengo ningún problema en admitir que lo soy. ¿Loco? No. No, para nada. Pero ¿para qué esforzarse en ocultar tus instintos? ¿tu manera de pensar? Bueno, sencillamente, para no terminar donde estoy yo. No se puede decir que me guste estar aquí, pero así han venido las ás. mo me quejo, no. El hecho de que esté aquí significa que él me ha traído aquí. Y eso, eso, sólo por eso ha merecido la pena todo. Yo aparezco, él aparece. O tal vez al revés. ¿Qué importa?

Piensa que le odio. Yo no le odio, todo lo contrario, le considero un revolucionario. Por desgracia los revolucionarios terminamos siempre en los mismos lugares. Si son escasos de luces, en la cárcel. Si destacan por "inteligencia", aquí, en el cuchitril para pirados.

El caso es que todo empezó hace una o dos semanas. O eso creo. Aquí es difícil llevar la noción del tiempo. Entran, salen, salgo, hablo con el loquero, vuelvo...nada inusual. A veces, algunos reciben visitas. Yo, por supuesto, no entro en esos algunos.

Menos hace una semana. Sí, fue una, sí.

-Tienes visita -me dijo la enfermera a través del intercomunicador de mi habitación blanca. Tengo visita, tengo visita, tengo visita. ¿Quién? Yo conozco a todo el mundo, pero nadie me conoce a mí. Y a la vez, todos me conocen, pero nadie me conoce. Y yo los conozco, pero tampoco los conozco. Sí, es complejo, pero si no tienes nada que hacer y lo piensas durante un rato, empieza a cobrar sentido. Como todo en esta vida.

No, pero me estoy llendo por las ramas, como siempre. El caso es que la enfermera llamó a los encargados de la seguridad del asilo o como se llame este retrete humano, y me ataron las esposas, y me condujeron a una sala. Era de noche, serían las once o las doce. Bueno, el caso es que la sala estaba vacía a esa hora. Todos los gorilas descerebrados estarían en las habitaciones o violando a un pobre esmirriado en las duchas.

Sólo había una persona en esa sala, que reconocí de inmediato. El niño bonito de la ciudad. "The American Playboy". Bruce Wayne. No, no es que suela ver las noticias, pero es lo que tiene estar practicamente incomunicado con el mundo exterior, que cuando te dan un momento de libertad, lo aprovechas para hacer cualquier cosa que te pueda informar de qué coño pasa fuera de esos cuatro muros. Aunque desde que no estoy yo, nada interesante en realidad.

El caso es que allí estaba él, bien guapo y hermoso, como quién dice, esperándome. Y yo, no podía rechazar tal invitación.

Ese hombre desprendía algo parecido a seguridad en sí mismo. A parte de colonia cara, claro. Sí, eso no puede faltar en un snob, claro que no.

-Joker. ¿Sabes quién soy? -me pregunta. Vaya que si lo sé.

-Algo he oído. O a lo mejor no, a lo mejor me lo he imaginado. ¿Quién dices que eres? -respondí. Ni muy serio ni excesivamente alegre. No quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas sobre mí. Empecé a reírme de mi propio chiste. Para mí, era bueno.

-Sabes quien soy -respondió él, con el mismo tono serio. Más bien lo afirmó, esta vez.

-Sí, en efecto, lo sé. Pero no quiero que te sobrevalores, Brucey. Me gusta dar cuartelillo a las cosas buenas. ¿Qué necesitas de mi? Que...halago que me visites...¿Te han mandado algún trabajito en el colegio de pijos que tenga que ver conmigo?

-Quería conocerte. Conocerte en persona. Quería que admitieras lo que has hecho. Quiero oirlo de tu boca.

-Noooooo sé a que te refieres. Para nada. No. ¿Volar el hospital? ¿Matar policías? ¿O...? -dije, acercándome, porque joder, que eso era algo para darle énfasis -¿O lo dices por cargarme a tu amiguita? -no pude aguantarlo más y tuve que retirarme de la carcajada que estalló en mí en ese momento. ¿No le ves la gracia? Por supuesto que un rico jamás visitaría a un criminal en el loquero si no fuera por algo personal. Sin obra benéfica. Bueno, no te voy a mentir, en ese momento me alegré de haber matado a la sangrijuela.

Pero vaya, a él no debió de parecerle muy divertido, porque seguía teniendo la misma expresión de amargado en la cara.

-¿Venga, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan serio? No has venido para esto, abre esa boca tuya de una vez.

Que raro. Estaba empezando a sentirme incómodo. Sin la pintura de la cara me sentía como desnudo frente a los demás. Era mi manera de mostrarme ante el mundo ocultándome al mismo tiempo. Lo primero que habían hecho cuando llegué a ese lugar era lavarme como a un perro y chutarme, por supuesto. A lo único que me ayudaba el jodido asilo era a convertirme en un drogadicto, cosa que por cierto, no era antes de venir.

El caso es que Brucey estaba muy callado, y como estaba tan callado, yo me perdí en mi pequeño mundo yupi de la observación. Los ojos del multimillonario eran azules claros. Que coindicencia. Su pelo castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás, algo desordenado del viento. Vestido en traje elegante, como no. Justo como le había visto en la tele. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Ah, por supuesto, su mirada. Fría, no como le recordaba. Pero como ya os he dicho, que yo tuviera en mi memoria, solo había visto a ese tío en fotos y en algún que otro noticiero. Aún así, me parecía familiar.

Y claro, cabe decir que no tardé mucho en deducir la respuesta a una cuestión en la que todo parecía encajar.

Peeeeeero ese no es el tema. Me cansé del pesado silencio.

-Me aburroooo. ¿No tienes otras cosas mejores que hacer que venir a observarme? ¿Para esto me has hecho hacerte hueco en mi apretada agenda? Qué desconsiderado. Creía que los ricos teníais más modales. Ah, por cierto, siento lo de Jenni, no estés tan enfadado , ¿eh?

Sí, me llevé una ostia. Pero me hizo tanta gracia que valió la pena. Me dió fuerte. No me disgusta exactamente que la gente me pegue, así que bueno. Eso sí, con la camisa de fuerza y las esposas poco podía hacer. Y los guardias se habían largado Dios sabe donde. ¿Vigilancia extrema? Claaaro, claro que sí.

Bueno, cuando se me pasó el ataque de risa y me pude incorporar, consideré que tenía que seguir hablando, pero él se adelantó.

-Eres una rata -dijo, más bien despectivamente (claro, como no, ha).

-¿Rata? ¿Yo? Las ratas se esconden, Brucey. Se encierran en sus cloacas y corren de un lado para otro todo el día, porque se mueven por un lugar seguro, que conocen. Sin embargo, cuando están en tu cocina escapan como la carroña que son, y...¡puf!- dije haciendo un gesto de abrir las palmas de las manos -desaparecen. Seres cobardes, las ratas. Pero listas. Lo suficientemente para saber que no se pueden enfrentar a algo que les supera en tamaño e inteligencia, pero no lo suficiente para tener la capacidad de hacerlo frente. Y eso, eso es una rata. En realidad...en realidad pienso que más bien tú podrías incluirte en ese grupo de gente, ¿no Bruce? Tan...valiente de venir aquí ¿sabes? Tan...caballero de pedirme explicaciones sobre tu novia muerta. ¿Dónde estabas cuando estaba apunto de morir? No sé, pero me hago una idea...tal vez...¿tal vez hablando conmigo?

Sí, también me eché unas buenas risas de la cara que puso en ese momento.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Paré de reir de repente, porque el tema ya no hacía tanta gracia.

-No. Claro que no lo sabes.

Otro silencio largo. Bruce era muuuuy aburrido. Y eso que ya habían pasado meses desde lo de su zorrita con traje. Además, había tenido tiempo de averiguar su pequeño secreto, cosa por la que se podría decir que tenía mi respeto. ¡Ha! Respeto. Esa es buena. Digamoslo...aprobación.

No había terminado mi hilera de pensamientos cuando Brucey se levantó bruscamente.

-Volveré mañana -dijo serio, levantando una mano en forma de despedida. ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué iba a volver?, pensé yo. Se podría decir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me intrigaba lo que pasaría "mañana"

-¡Adioooooooooos Bats! -respondí, para después dejar salir al aire una carcajada que descargó toda mi tensión. Reir es bueno, dicen. Aunque a la gente le molesta cuando lo haces en exceso. La sociedad y sus normas finas.

Esa noche estoy seguro de que no hubiera dormido de no ser por los calmantes que me pusieron. Estaba DESEANDO que llegara la mañana siguiente.

Y cumplió de sobra con mis expectativas.

* * *

><p>Vale, ya está el primer capítulo, ¿cómo vais? ¿Os gusta? ¿os aburre? Supongo que en el próximo cambiaré el punto de vista, porque quiero saber como piensa Brucey, que le he tenido muy abandonado.<p>

Dejar reviews anda, ya sabeis que a todo el mundo nos gusta saber que alguien nos lee de vez en cuando para animarnos a continuar. Y gracias por leer, por cierto! Supongo que en esta historia plasmo sin darme cuenta muchos aspectos que critico en la gente que me rodea, por eso me gusta escribir este tipo de tramas.

Un saludo majs!


	2. Miedo

Segundo capi! No hace falta que cuente la historia de quién pertenece Batman, sus personajes, y los actores (RIP Heath Ledger, fuiste de lo mejor T.T) Pues en fin, que allá vamos.

* * *

><p><strong> II<strong>

¿Qué que impresión me había dado? Pues la de un loco, como si me pudiera dar otra. Un psicópata asesino, como a cualquier otra persona. Pero solo había un problema. Ese era el punto de vista de Bruce Wayne.

Batman era otra historia. Como Batman, era obvio que el Joker se convertía en algo mucho más siniestro y retorcido de lo que aparentaba ser (que no es poco). Adquiría un significado más profundo, como una palabra para un poeta.

Inteligente, vivo, previsor...todos estos factores hacían de él alguien tan extraño como peligroso. Un asesino. Fascinante, aunque no creais que lo admita. Pero el Joker era simplemente fascinante. Macabra y horriblemente fascinante.

Recuerdo cuando le detuve. Cuando iba a caer desde las alturas del rascacielos desde donde controlaba su trampa en los barcos. Cuando se estaba precipitando al vacío, reía. Recordé que él mencionó en varias ocasiones a diversos policías que antes de morir una persona se muestra como es realmente.  
>¿Le convertía eso en valiente? ¿El no tener miedo a la muerte, aceptarla? ¿O tal vez le convertía en una persona madura? ¿Un loco maduro, era eso posible?<br>Pues al parecer lo era. Cuando me ponía a pensar en el Joker, cosa que, aunque suene un poco mal, me veía obligado a hacer bastante a menudo, sobre todo cuando debía intentar,( y digo intentar porque la mayor parte de las veces era en vano) acercarme a su siguiente objetivo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

A pesar de que generalmente ese objetivo era yo. Y él era el mío.  
>Curioso, ya que sin mí, él ni se molestaría. Supongo que eso quiso decir cuando me dijo que le completaba. No es que lo haya pensado demasiado. Para nada.<br>Hay muchas cosas que me llevaron a visitarle a ese manicomio aquel día. ¿Que quería oír la verdad de su boca? Sí, esa era una de las razones. Pero también quería ver como se comportaba con otra clase de gente que no le estubiera persiguiendo, huyendo de él, arrestándole o intentando dispararle todo el día.

Y no me decepcionó, para nada. Aunque tenía que saber más, incluso teniendo que hacer todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no coger y ahogarle con mis propias manos. Con las manos de Bruce Wayne, y no las de Batman, porque Batman nunca haría eso. Pero volvemos al mismo problema.

Que ambos son la misma persona.

Aquella mañana me desperté tarde. Era sábado, y la ciudad amaneció nublada. No tenía nada que hacer, por suerte, y las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas desde la detención del Joker. Había pasado patruyando gran parte de la noche desde que había salido del manicomio. Apenas había dormido.

A parte de un par de atracos, todo era normal. Y se podría decir que mi día transcurrió un poco ausente y aislado. Hasta que llegó la noche. Y por la noche es cuando me muevo yo, y cuando mi campo de visión se aclara. Sin embargo, tenía otra tarea que hacer esa noche. Obviamente, no era una obligación, pero yo sentía que lo era.  
>Así que me metí en mi Lamborgini y lo conduje hasta el manicomio. La enfermera me recibió extrañada, ya que era la segunda visita que hacía a ese extraño paciente que no recibía visitas jamás, a parte de los analistas y los psiquiatras de prestigio que iban a "experimentar" o al menos eso me dijeron.<p>

Aunque sinceramente, no creía para nada que el Joker fuera tan tonto como para dejarse mover como una rata de laboratorio, de un lado para otro. Y mucho menos dejarse manipular.

Porque es muy difícil manipular al manipulador.

Como el día anterior, allí estaba, en la sala de visitas. Sentado, esperándome. No había nadie a esas horas de la noche, todos los enfermos estaban en sus habitaciones, la hora de visitas había terminado. ¿Pero cómo me iban a decir a mí, el poderoso y millonario Bruce Wayne, cuando tenía que ir o no ir? Entré sin ningún problema.

Tomé asiento en frente suya. La verdad es que era increíble lo mucho que el hombre al que llamaban Joker cambiaba sin maquillaje. Sus facciones eran jóvenes y bien definidas, menos por las cicatrices de la boca, claro está. Aunque sin ellas, ¿sería el Joker? Su pelo, ahora lavado, era rubio y rizado. Desprendía un fuerte olor a hospital, pero al menos estaba limpio.

-Hola Batsy -supongo que decidí ignorar el saludo, porque era bastante obvio para mí que mi identidad pululaba por su mente hace tiempo, pero yo lo negué rotundamente. No quería estropearlo todo.

-¿Batsy? Creía que habíamos hablado ayer. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?

Joker sonrió. Su sonrisa no parecía tan amenazadora sin la pintura, pero no creas que se quedaba corto.

-¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de tí? -dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa, y bajando la voz -Al fin y al cabo, eres la única persona que se podría decir que conozco verdaderamente, Bruce. ¡Viva, me refiero! -dijo estallando en una sonora carcajada.

A mi no me hizo ninguna gracia.

-Te recuerdo que ayer fue la primera vez que tú y yo hablamos. ¿Es síntoma de tu locura que no te acuerdes? Bueno, da igual, supongo -respondí secamente.

-Claro, Brucey, lo que tú digas. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? ¿Hmm? ¿Disfrutando de tu vida de snob? Que crueldad, Batsy, tú disfrutando de la buena vida mientras yo me pudro en este antro.

-Eso te lo has buscado tú mismo -respondí amablemente, a ver si veía un ápice de enfado en su mirada. Pero claro, todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué me lo he ganado? La muerte, Bruce, según tu código moral, es lo que me he ganado. O al menos la cárcel, o la cadena perpétua. Sin embargo, mira donde estoy. No es justo, ¿no te parece? Yo no estoy loco, Bruce, no. Yo soy como cada persona que camina por la calle en estos momentos. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y yo? La diferencia es, Brucey, que si a mi se me pasa por la cabeza gritar, pegar o matar a alguien, lo hago. Ellos no. Ellos lo reprimen, lo guardan. Algunos, estallan. Otros, no. Pero ese hecho no niega que estemos todos locos, Batsy. ¿No me habrías tú matado cuando acabé con tu novia? ¿No habría convertido eso a Batman en un criminal? Sabes que sí, pero aún así, no lo hiciste. ¿Eres un cobarde, Bruce? Me pregunto si llorarías al morir...-tras eso rió ligeramente, casi inaudiblemente.

Y yo quedé callado. Pero parecía que eso era lo único que podía hacer alrededor de una persona como aquella. Porque cada una de las cosas que decían eran tan ciertas como que él se encontraba en ese momento frente a mí. Y eso me asustaba, su conocimiento de la naturaleza humana era profundo. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más se podía esperar de un loco?

No sabía si irme, quedarme, hablarle, callarme...si pensaba en el tema de Batman como algo neutro y maduro, no llegaba a una conclusión muy alentadora. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Qué hay de maduro en un hombre disfrazado que va por las noches saltando de edificio en edificio? Nada. Lo mismo que en un hombre que se pinta la cara para dar miedo y comete actos terroristas.

No quería decir que fueramos parecidos, él y yo. Pero que compartíamos rasgos comunes, supongo que sí. No demasiados, pero ciertos rasgos, definitivamente.

-¿Te tratan bien aquí? -pregunté, finalmente. El Joker no pudo evitar una cara de sorpresa. Supongo que eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Que por qué lo pregunté? Sencillo, tenía un enorme moratón asomándole por el cuello, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida para mis ojos. No es que le estubiera mirando detenidamente, sólo era una observación.

-¿Te preocupas por mí, Bruce? Encantador. Si hubieras mostrado el mismo interés por tu novia, igual aún seguiría viva, ¿no te parece?  
>Eso pudo conmigo. Asesté un manotazo a la mesa mientras el estallaba a reir sin parar, y me largué de aquel lugar.<p>

-¡Hasta pronto, Bruce, hasta pronto¡ -dijo entre carcajadas.

Otro día más. Otro día más hablando con ese hombre sin sacar nada en claro de él. Me empezaba a preguntar si este era un proyecto para conocerle a él, o para conocerme a mí mismo.

Y nada me asustaba más que eso. Nada.

* * *

><p>Capítulo dos! Dios, estoy tardando en actualizar, ya lo sé! No soy de esas que deja de escribir porque tiene mucho que hacer, porque a parte de estudiar, salir y trabajar, no tengo mucho más que hacer. Pero aunque tarde, seguiré, al menos hasta que me quede sin inspiración.<p>

Bueno, dejar algún comentario, que nunca vienen mal, ¿os está gustando? Un saludo! ^^


	3. Messiah

No sé por qué, pero me encanta escribir a Joker. Me encanta, realmente.

Bueno, y esta es la continuación de mi historia porque me sabía mal dejarla a medias, al menos por ahora. Estoy de vacaciones, y tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir un rato. A ver si me queda algo decente...ah, y muchisimos saludos a los que me habeis comentado, porque de verdad que me anima a seguir. Un besito, y aquí voy...

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Brucey se había ido enfadado la noche anterior. Vaya, vaya que si se había enfadado. Y eso me hizo concluir en la duda irrefutable: ¿volvería otro día? porque, era entretenido. Y los ricos a mi jamás me entretienen. Y digo jamás, porque a la mayoria ni siquiera les da tiempo de entretenerme. Yo no discrimino, pero a la hora de quitarme a alguien de en medio, los ricos tienen mi preferencia. Porque...¿quereis saber porué? Os lo contaré de todas maneras...

Vereis, ellos, esos seres, los milllonarios, la gente con propiedades, con dinero, piensan que viven en un mundo diferente a los demás. Y los pobres desgraciados que caminan por la calle día a día para coger el metro e ir a trabajar, también piensan que pertenecen a un mundo distinto, a esferas inferiores. Sin enbargo, he, sin embargo, cuando pones una navaja en el cuello de un rico, el mundo que se había construido él mismo se desmorona ante sus ojos. Todas sus propiedades, todo su dinero, sus mujeres, sus coches, todo, TODO, pierde el sentido. ¿Y qué queda?

Queda lo que es realmente. Les quitas su máscara, les quitas el maquillaje que les hace tan perfectos. Y mueren como todos los demás. Inevitablemente. Nos os imagináis la cantidad de veces que me he preguntado si Batsy es uno de esos, a los que, si les quitas la máscara, se convertira en otra criatura patética de a pie. Dejará de ser un ente para mí, pasara a ser nada. Quise quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza, porque nada me rompería más el corazón que ver a Batsy desmoronado, con miedo, llorando, suplicando por su vida, ofreciéndome dinero a cambio. Tal vez, le hundiría los ojos en la cabeza lo suficiente para matarle por un derrame cerebral. ¡O más, más cosas!

(A la hora de matar soy muy creativo)

Peeeeero, volviendo a mis meditaciones sobre el caso Wayne...

Hacía tiempo que lo había pensado. Detenidamente. Bueno, todo lo detenidamente que yo podría pensar algo, la verdad...y como un puzle blanco, todas las piezas empezaban a encajar, poco a poco. Bruce Wayne, el tío más famoso de Gotham...y aún así, nadie sabía nada de él. Lo único, que aflojaba toda su pasta a obras benéficas... nadie sabía en que se gastaba lo demás...

¿Que pasa, que creeis que yo no leo el periódico de vez en cuando? ¿Creeis que no se leer?

Pues tranquilos, que no me lo tomo como un...insulto.

El caso es que hacía muchos días, semanas, MESES, que no oía hablar de Batsy. Aquí, aquí nos ponían las noticias de vez en cuando, aunque parezca mentira, a los chalados aún les consideran seres humanos. Y en Arkham hay muuuchos chalados, y conviene mantenerlos a raya, y contentos. A veces a base de jeringas, y otras de una pantalla. Que coño importa, al final ambos son lo mismo: formas de controlar al populacho.

Bueno, el caso es que desde que yo había entrado al mundo de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas, no se había oido nada del murciélago. Vale, Hasta ahí todo relativamente normal. Me largo, vuelve la calma a la ciudad, Batsy, no te necesitamos, asi que vamos a dedicarnos a perseguirte y a darte por culo. Sin embargo, tachán, aquí viene la parte interesante...¡Bruce Wayne entra en mi vida! Los sábados por la noche, en vez de estar en su casita tirándose a una modelo o a una de sus criadas (luego me partiría la caja(1) al recordar esa idea, cuando descubrí que solo tenía un mayordomo, pero, ¿quién sabe?) viene a el Nido del Cuco, para charlar amablemente conmigo...justo cuando Batsy desaparece, Bruce aparece...mmmm, creo, creo en las casualidades, lo dije, lo repito, peeeero...sus ojos, sus ojos le delatan.

Ojos serios, penetrantes, duros, tan...tan Batman. Bueno, pero quién sabe, quién sabe, todo es posible, y el mundo gira y gira, y es más pequeño de lo que toda la gente dice...así que, tal vez, diera la casualidad de que no me equivocaba, y de que le había encontrado. Pero ¿cuál sería la diferencia? Para mi Bruce Wayme sería siempre, el...ehm...disfraz. Batman, Batman es el único que existe. Para mí. Para nadie más.

-Joker, tienes visita.

¿No lo ois? Yo pude oir fuegos artificiales estallando en mi cabeza. Sí, sí, Brucey, Brucey había vuelto. Me esperaba en la sala de visitas, tan galán y guapo y con su colonia de snob y su pelo peinado hacia atrás y su gesto no demasiado serio, pero para nada simpático. Y yo me había dado cuenta de todo, todo, como sus dedos percusionaban ligeramente el cristal de la mesa, como se pasaba la mano de vez en cuando por sus mechones castaños para peinarselos, porque claro, Bruce Wayne tiene que ir siempre encantador...

Ya era lunes, martes tal vez. Las horas de visitas acababan cinco horas antes, pero Brucey, con su encanto y su dinero, seguro que hacía milagros.

-Brucey, ¡nuestra tercera cita! Entonces ¿ya estamos oficialmente juntos? Pero no lo digas en la televisión, ¡me daría verguenza! He...he, he...

-¿Verguenza? ¿Tú? -dijo Wayne, con tono serio -no sabía que serías capaz de serntirla. No sabía que serías capaz de sentir nada.

-O-ho-ho! Empezamos con mal pie, ¿eh Bruce? No pasa nada, nada en absoluto, sabes, hay veces...hay veces que me gusta un poco más duro.

-Estás enfermo, Joker - me respondió el millionario.

-"Está usted enfermo, pero no se preocupe, que nosotros pondremos los medios necesarios para que pueda curarse e integrarse de nuevo en la sociedad". Eso me lo dicen mucho, Brucey, mucho mucho...

-Te da igual todo.

Me quedé pensativo, considerandolo seriamente.

-Todo no...-respondí- y bueno, ¿cómo podríamos empezar la conversación para que puedas terminarla a puñetazos?

-No voy a caer en tus redes esta vez -dijo Brucey, con una pequeña sonrisa -sé que eso es lo que buscas. No me hace falta verte más de una vez para descubrir tus intenciones, ¿sabes? Al final eres un loco más.

-Oh, estás hiriendo mis sentimientos Bruce, muy mal...esto no va a contribuir para nada en mi recuperación...

Me fijé en que la mirada de Brucey se posaba en mi muñeca.

Veréis, a veces, los enfermeros y enfermeras, son, un poco brutos aquí. No es que yo haga algo para provocarlos, pero, parece que todo el mundo se siente amenazado cerca de mí. ¿Por qué será? No es que yo lo intente...

-¿Ese moratón le tenías el último día? -me preguntó Bruce, tan encantador como siempre.

-Oh, Brucey, me toca el corazón que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero tranquilo, me las apaño bien solo. No necesito a ningún niño rico cuidandome. De todas maneras, te has portado como un perfecto caballero, así que puede que entre a tu casa al final de la cita, hahahaha...

-¿Por qué eres así? -me preguntó el snob, serio.

¿Así? ¿Así cómo? Hay muchos terminos que se podrían aplicar a la palabra "así" cuando te refieres a mí. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta ser de maneras diferentes, para entretenerme, sin desviarme demasiado de mis patrones...patrones, sí, a veces, los sigo. Por ejemplo, cumplir una promesa, eso, eso es desviarme demasiado de los patrones de mi persona...vaya, sueno como Crane, puede que le guste oirlo...el caso es que, si con así se refería a por qué era como estaba siendo con él en ese momento, la respuesta era sencilla...

-Por que, Brucey, tú me caes bien. A pesar de ser un pijito de la alta esfera, ojo, gente respetable donde la haya (hahahaha), tú me das algo más que ellos. Me das algo de lo que hablar día tras día, y algo en lo que pensar, porque, al cabo del tiempo, todo se hace aburrido. Tú estás tardando más de la cuenta en hacerte aburrido, y eso es buena señal. ¿No lo es, Brucey? ¿Ves que cosas tan bonitas te digo?

Como siempre, Brucey me ignoró por completo. Hasta me estaba acostumbrando. Ser ignorado me gustaba muy poco, pero era lo que hacía interesantes a las personas que me ignoraban. Es muy fácil infundir el miedo, entre, entre el populacho, pero si una persona es capaz de ignorar ese miedo, de ignorarme a mí, entonces es que tenemos algo muy diferente a lo común entre manos, muy diferente.

Como Bruce Wayne.

-Vaya, asi que debo asumir que eres así de "agradable" con la gente que te cae bien.

-Pues no lo sé Brucey, porque nadie ha podido nunca contar con esa experiencia. ¿Cómo se siente uno al caerme bien?

-¿Al caer bien a el peor criminal de esta ciudad, un psicópata maniaco de la destrucción? No es uno de los mejores factores que se pueden adquirir, ¿no te parece?

-Oh, pero lo es -respondí, sonriendo. Supongo que hubiera sido más amenazador de haber tenido el maquillaje puesto, pero tendría que apañarme. Además, a Brucey no parecía afectarle mucho de todos modos -es una gran ventaja a tu favor...podría hacer muchas cosas por tí...-dije, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué clase de cosas?

-Oh Bruce, tú dame tan solo una horquilla, dame tan sólo un mechero o un palillo, y en cuestión de horas, este lugar entero habrá volado por los aires...o mejor, ¡estará bajo mi control! ¡Podría hacer un ajedrez humano con los chalados, o hacer que se tirasen por la ventana! Yo, Bruce Wayne, hijo de Gotham, soy, soy un mesías -dije, exaltando mis palabras con las manos.

Me encantó ver la reacción de su rostro al escuchar estas palabras, sus ojos eran una mezcla extraña entre sorpresa y curiosidad. Ceño fruncido, sonrisa irónica. Me encantó.

-Un mesías -repitió -muy bien, pues. Iluminame. ¿por qué un mesías?

Y esa vez fui yo quien dió por terminada la visita, porque en el momento en el que dije la última frase, entraron los guardias en la habitación.

-Oh, pues porque con estas dos manos, Brucey, yo puedo hacer milagros.


	4. Propuesta

Había conseguido visitar a Joker sin partirle la cara, y eso para mí, ya era un progreso. Curiosamente, el que estaba progresando durante mis visitas era yo, y no él. Porque a pesar de todo, no había conseguido sacar nada en claro de ese hombre pintado, y por mucho que lo intentaba, las respuestas eran siempre volátiles, como su propia mente.

Me pasaba horas investigando sobre el pasado de ese hombre. Horas, sin exagerar. Hubo un tiempo en el que se había convertido en una obsesión. Pero no conseguía nada, nada, sólo andar en círculos, y eso me ponía cada vez más nervioso. De todas maneras, no era ninguna sorpresa la de que Joker me ponía nervioso. Y, como Bruce Wayne, estaba desnudo ante él. Aunque a veces sentía que como Batman, también lo estaba. Eso era lo que él me hacía, tenía ese poder sobre mí. Aún así, no me disgustaba del todo ir a ver al Joker. En el fondo, me daba pena, una pena que no podía evitar. Toda la pena que te puede dar un hombre al que nadie jamás comprendería. Por mucho que lo intentasen. Por mucho que lo intentase.

Sin embargo, lo que no prevenía es que mi siguiente visita al Joker sería mucho más productiva, y que yo podría haber cometido uno de los mayores errores de mi vida, y puedes creerme cuando te digo que he cometido muchos. Demasiados, para lo que me conviene. Ya estábamos a miércoles, Había pasado un interludio de dos días desde la última vez que fui a ver a Joker. En cambio, ese miércoles tuvo que convertirse en jueves, ya que estuve patrullando durante cinco horas aquel día. Cuando fui a ver al Joker eran las dos pasadas. Arkham no estaba dentro de Gotham. El camino que había que recorrer hasta llegar era largo, y podías ir por tierra, o por mar. El psiquiátrico era un lugar muy curioso, y por qué no decirlo, bonito. Aunque a la vez era grotesco.

Una enorme casona de estilo victoriano se alzaba sobre un claro del espeso bosque muerto de Arkham. El asilo. Si no hubiese habido los controles en la puerta, lo numerosos guardas, las casetas, los camiones blindados, las sillas de ruedas, y los enfermeros y psiquiatras con las batas, es asilo Arkham podía haber pasado perfectamente por una casa abandonada más, un monumento con historias de fantasmas y gritos que visitar por niños valientes. Aunque la parte de los gritos era cierta. Si era algo que rompía la paz del grotesco paisaje del manicomio eran los gritos, las risas, los llantos.

A nadie se le habría pasado por la cabeza visitar ese lugar si no tuviera una buena razón. Y yo no tenía una razón lo suficientemente buena para seguir visitando al Joker. Aún así, seguía haciéndolo. Al llegar a las puertas del primer control del asilo, el guarda miró mi Lamborginni con asco, con la mirada del que lleva toda la vida deseando conseguir uno igual, pero con la certeza de que jamás podría tener uno. En ese momento me dieron ganas de bajarme del coche, dejarlo ahí, y continuar andando, para que el hombre hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Al guarda le hubiese gustado.

Atravesé tres controles más por lo menos. Hasta llegar a la zona de visitas. Pero esta vez, me condujeron a una zona de visitas algo diferente. Al ser tan tarde, ya habían recogido la sala de visitas, y sólo quedaban las de terapia y revisiones, que se usaban como zonas de visita en caso de limpieza. Era un pasillo rojo, con numerosos carteles pegados a la pared. Más que una zona de un asilo, parecía la entrada al cine, pensé divertido. También había gruesos cristales a los lados del pasillos, con pequeños compartimentos dentro, cuya única mobiliario eran una silla, una lámpara incrustada al techo, y una puerta. También había un orificio blindado en el cristal, para que se oyera lo que decía el paciente al visitante, y viceversa. Joker me esperaba sentado en el compartimento paralelo a la puerta de entrada, al final del pasillo. Ni en una pared lateral, ni en la otra. En el centro. Joker siempre está en el centro. Su cara desmaquillada esbozaba una sonrisa que rozaba el triunfo, el triunfo que debía de suponerle verme de nuevo allí. Mechones rubios y rizados colgaban de su cabeza, y vestía un mono naranja. No tenía camisa de fuerza, sólo unas esposas de acero y una cadena en los pies, atada a la silla.

Quitando estos detalles, el Joker podía haber pasado perfectamente por un hombre normal. Y nada me asustaba más que imaginarme al Joker como una persona de a pie, que iba por la calle, con una bufanda para taparse las cicatrices, a comprar el periódico, pero me paré a pensar de que él jamás escondería sus cicatrices. Antes de llegar al asiento que me habían asignado en mi lado del gran cristal, una enfermera me cogió del brazo. Una verdadera preciosidad de mujer, si se me permite decirlo. Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros, y unos ojos azules me miraban, los ojos de la inteligencia mezclada con un ápice de inocencia y cansancio. En cambio, cuando la chica comenzó a hablar, su voz chillona no me pareció tan encantadora como el resto de su físico.

-¿Brucey? -preguntó. Esbocé una sonrisa ante el mote.

-¿Así te ha dicho que me llamo?

-Bueno, eso dice él. Sé que te llamas Bruce Wayne, pero si un esquizofrénico puede tutearte, ¿por qué yo no?

Pensándolo bien, esa doctora no estaba tan mal.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento en privado, señor Wayne? Tengo algo interesante que decirle.

Miré a Joker de reojo, que estaba observando atento desde el otro lado del cristal, buscando algún indicio de que él supiera por casualidad lo que se traía la doctora entre manos, ya que parecía saberlo sospechosamente todo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, con una mueca de impaciencia.

-Desde luego, tengo toda la noche por delante.

Entramos en una sala de consultas parecida a la de los ambulatorio u hospitales. La doctora me indicó que tomará asiento. Lo hice.

-Tranquilo, señor Wayne. Mi nombre es Harleen. No tengo ninguna mala noticia que darle, relájese un poco, hombre -dijo la risueña doctora.

-Bueno, si a mi, un simple visitante, me encierra en una consulta a los cuatro días de empezar a venir, eso bien podría querer decir que voy a ser el próximo en estar al otro lado del cristal -dije, bromeando.

-No diga esas cosas, señor Wayne -dijo la doctora, entre risas.

-Llámame Bruce.

-Está bien, Bruce. He solicitado verte porque tengo noticias interesantes que darte. Posiblemente hayan sido más interesantes para nosotros que para usted, en cambio, como el señor J...

-¿El señor J?

-El Joker, no recibe visitas muy a menudo, de hecho jamás recibe visitas exceptuándole a usted, pues creía que tenía derecho a saberlo, ya que creo que es usted la causa directa de lo que le voy a contar. El comportamiento de este paciente ha evolucionado de manera sorprendente. Con los internos, con los otros pacientes, con las visitas ajenas...no les presta ninguna atención, no intenta convencerles para que hagan cosas como quemar papeleras o hacerse sangre a propósito, cosa que parece ser un encantador pasatiempo para el señor J. Siempre pregunta por usted, siempre que algún médico entra a revisarle lo primero que hace es preguntar si ha venido usted. Como la respuesta suele ser negativa hasta que usted viene, simplemente se sienta en el suelo de su celda y adopta una mirada perdida, como si estuviera viendo cosas que en realidad no están. Eso aquí es muy común, pero no en el señor J, que suele ser muy vivo, exceptuando las veces que ingiere sus medicamentos.

La doctora hizo una pausa, hasta comunicarme la verdadera razón de la charla que me había dado.

-Bruce, quiero que me hagas un favor. Quiero que hagas un favor a mi paciente también, y al psiquiátrico en general. No te pido que vengas a ver al señor J todos los días, porque no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo. Sin embargo, si sus visitas se acentuaran, es muy posible que el señor J siga mejorando, incluso hasta el punto de salir de aquí una hora o dos, siempre bajo supervisión. ¿Lo entiende? No le pido que lo haga, recuerde, es simplemente una sugerencia. Por favor, téngalo en cuenta.

-Está bien -dije, mientras me levantaba -prometo que lo considerare, Harleen -la doctora se sonrojó ante el uso de su primer nombre -ahora, si me disculpa, se me hace tarde para la visita. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Salí de la habitación. El Joker seguía esperando. La doctora salió detrás mía. El Joker la miró, y la sonrió amablemente, y ella devolvió el gesto. Esto me impresionó, pero decidí no comentarlo con él.

-Brucey, ¿por qué no vienes a verme? -dijo, con fingida preocupación -¿es que tienes otra novia? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

-Me han dicho que te estás portando mejor. Eso es una sorpresa.

-Te lo ha dicho Harley? Un encanto de chica, sí, un verdadero encanto. De lo que no hay aquí, Brucey, en serio.

-Cualquiera diría que te gusta -dije, sin romper mi límite de seriedad con el Joker.

-No seas ridículo, Brucey. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. Bueno, y para Batsy.

Ah, la ironía. Toda esa cuestión de la doctora, las sonrisas, y el comentario de Batsy me hizo pararme a pensar. ¿Cuál era la sexualidad de Joker? ¿Tenía sexualidad acaso? Y en caso de que la tuviera, ¿cuál eran sus preferencias? Supuse que su actitud de flirteo era igual para todas las personas, que entraba dentro de su personalidad. Bueno, si es que el Joker tenía una personalidad exacta. Ea una duda insignificante y sin importancia comparada con todas las demás que tenía respecto al Joker, por lo que no le dediqué demasiado espacio en mi pensamiento.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua al gato, Brucey? Me estoy empezando a aburrir...

-Joker, voy a proponerte algo.

-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¿Y cuándo es la boda? Yo, personalmente prefiero que nos casemos por la iglesia Bruce, pero todo se andará...jajaja

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? ¿Te gustaría estar a este lado del cristal?

-Pareces un anuncio de televisión ofreciendo viajes, Brucey. ¿Qué me propones? -me respondió la pregunta con otra pregunta, cosa que me pone muy nervioso.

-Propongo sacarte de aquí, pero necesito que te portes bien.

Muchos pensareis que me estaba volviendo loco, pero tenía mis razones. Solo había una manera de que el Joker pudiera comportarse, pudiera dejar en paz a la gente, y no sumir a los que le rodean en una caótica destrucción. Era una locura, era una decisión precipitada, pero iba a ser así. Ya lo había decidido. Podría ser demasiada responsabilidad para mí, pero a mí vas a hablarme de responsabilidades.

-Propongo sacarte de aquí -dije, con un tono muy serio.

La cara del hombre rubio se contorsionó ligeramente, mofándose de mí. "Otro payaso solidario" debió de pensar, y pensó que volvería a campar a sus anchas por la ciudad. Qué equivocado estaba. No tenía en cuenta que yo aún no había terminado mi oferta.

-Te sacaré de aquí con una condición.

-¿Y bien, Brucey? -dijo, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Vas a venirte a mi casa, y no vas a salir de allí, a no ser que sea con mi estricto permiso. Sé lo que piensas. Piensas que podrás burlarme, y hacer lo que te plazca. Ahí es dónde está tu error. Si te propongo esto es porque estoy totalmente seguro de que no vas a salir de mi casa, ¿lo entiendes? Te estoy ofreciendo esta oportunidad, y no pienso dejar que se vuelva en mi contra. Trabajaras como yo te diga, y a cambio, te irás ganando pequeñas libertades, vigiladas, claro está. No es la mejor oferte, pero si es tu mejor oferta. O lo tomas, o lo dejas. Puedes negarte, y pudrirte aquí. Sólo dímelo, y jamás volverás a verme por aquí. Te doy mi palabra.

Joker quedó completamente en silencio. Parecía meditarlo profundamente. Era una de las pocas veces que vería su rostro serio, ni siquiera atenuado por las cicatrices que tiene a los lados de su boca. Pasaron al menos cinco minutos, todo sumido en un completo silencio, exceptuando los gritos de otros internos, que se oían ahogados en otro ala del psiquiátrico. Joker se dio la vuelta varias veces, mirando a la puerta de la sala. Tras lo que pareció un interminable silencio, Joker respondió.

-De acuerdo, Brucey. Seré tu ama de casa.


	5. Reflexiones

Uy uy uy, esto avanza! No creo que lo haga muy largo, sinceramente. Me gusta quedarme entre los 10 y los 15 capítulos. No soy de fics largos, creo que ya lo he dicho en más de una ocasión...en fin, para los que esteis esperendo yaoi, o slash (es que todas las palabras se me hacen raras de definirlo) supongo que a partir de aqui pondre ya algo, porque si no, bueno, si no esto no tiene chicha, ya que ni siquiera es una historia que tenga acción.

Pero paso de hablar más, y adelante...

* * *

><p>¿Que por qué me tuve que pensar tanto la respuesta? Pues haber, es muy fácil. No es que estar en el asilo sea como estar en un hotel de lujo, para nada. Pero, no sé cuál sería la diferencia si estubiera encerrado en una casucha las veinticuatro horas del día...además, ¿por qué ese interés repentino en mí? Apostaría a que lo que quería el niño rico de Brucey era experimentar conmigo, como si fuera una rata de laboratorio...y yo, no es por nada, ya he tenido bastante electroshock, no quiero más, gracias. O simplemente podría ser que Bruce Wayne estubiera intentando hacer su típico papel de ONG, y eso, eso se le daba muy bien, por lo que había oído. Claro, ¿cómo no se le iba a dar bien? supongo que es mejor gastarse el dinero nutriendo a unos pobres negros del tercer mundo que en putas o drogas, como hace el resto de gentuza de las altas esferas.<p>

Claro, pero, no os confundais. Con esto no estaba diciendo que admirase a Bruce Wayne. Lo de donar su dinero, o la mitad de él (ese tío tiene pasta hasta para limpiarse el culo con billetes), seguía siendo un cliché de la sociedad. Porque, venga, tampoco es algo que no se vea nunca, un niño pijo ayudando a mejorar el mundo, intentando cambiarle...eso sí, desde su casa, claro.

Aunque supongo que la comida sería mejor de lo que es aquí, eso si, eso seguro. Y tener a un guaperas vigilándome siempre, siempre...eso está bastante bien. Tendría sus ventajas, después de todo...¿o no? Yo desde luego pienso que sí, sí. Desde luego. Así que, era hora de hacer la prueba del algodón, ¿no? Sin más, sin menos, acepté la proposición de Brucey. Porque, quería pensar que lo hacía por su bien, y mientras ningún sentimentalismo estubiera involucrado, yo lo toleraría. Saldría del nido del cuco, y a cambio, Brucey ganaría fama y respeto. Tu me rascas la espalda, yo rasco la tuya. Un perfecto sesenta y nueve.

-Muy bien. Lo hablaré con tu doctora, y mañana lo tendré todo arreglado. Me alegra sinceramente que hayas aceptado. Pensé que no lo harías.

-Ah, Brucey. ¿Pero cómo iba yo a rechazar una oferta tan...tentadora? Me das una libertad condicional, y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio...voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto, JAJAJAJA..

-No, para nada. Pero quiero pensar que si tú eres capaz de reformarte, cualquiera podrá hacerlo. Quiero que seas un ejemplo, Joker. Es lo que vas a ser.

-Como quieras, Bruce Wayne. Como tú quieras. Jugaré a tu juego, con tus propias normas. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi billete de salida de este agujero de mierda...

Otra noche sin dormir nada, nada en absoluto. Porque, estaba exitado, quería saber más. ¿Cómo sería la casa de Bruce? ¿Estaría llena de conejitas Playboy? ¿O de hombres sin camiseta? ¿O de abuelas en bikini? O tal vez de cadáveres, sí...estos ricos son los que más desviaciones tienen. La mayoría de esa gente es la que debería estar encerrada en la casa de locos, pero como tienen dinero, nadie va a juzgar sus actos. Es uno de, de los muchos efectos que tiene el dinero, que influencia a cada patético ser de una manera inimaginable. Incluso más que las palabras, vaya. Si tienes dinero, nadie va a cuestionarte, nadie va a juzgarte. Extiende, pongamos, un buen fajo de billetes, y serás dueño de una consciencia ajena.

Pero para mí son solo papeles. Puedo sonarme la nariz con ellos, o usarlos para fumar. Papeles, inútiles, insignificantes. Patéticos...

Pero ya me voy por las ramas, siempre me voy por las ramas porque nunca me acuerdo de lo que estaba diciendo en un principio...de todas maneras, estoy hablando conmigo mismo, y yo no tengo nada nuevo que contarme jajaja...nada que no sepa, nada que no sepa. Así que por esa noche dejé mis meditaciones sobre Bruce Wayne, y me cerré, me cerré porque me iba a terminar arrancando hasta la última uña de la exitación. (Cuando se me acababan las uñas comenzaba a morderme los dedos, y las enfermeras venía, y me pinchaban, y yo no quería drogarme, porque no puedo ser yo mismo, y entonces no soy nadie, me arrugo, me extingo) Como en mi habitación no hay venata ni reloj, no puedo decir que ví pasar las horas, pero, de haberlo habido, estoy seguro de que hubiera visto cómo salía el Sol (el amanecer de Gotham es uno de los más maravillosos del mundo, sí, estoy seguro de ello)

Cuando los asistentes entraron para ponerme las esposas yo, que me emociono rápido, no pude reprimir mi alegría. Pero no, no podía reirme demasiado, a ver si se iban a arrepentir de sacarme de el nido del cuco, qué paso atrás...En la sala de recepción estaba Brucey, hablando con Harley. Buena chica, Harley. Sí, un poco ingénua, pero buena igualmente. Independientemente de Bruce, con su ayuda, hubiera estado fuera de allí antes de lo que nadie se esperaba, incluso antes, sí. ¿Pero cómo rechazar la oferta del príncipe azul?

Cuando todo el papeleo estubo arreglado me llevaron a sentarme a la parte de atrás de uno de los coches a los que me encantaba romperles los cristales. Los coches de alta gamma son todo un reto de romper, algunos hasta parece que los blindan. No se me resisten, porque, porque a mi se me dan mejor las explosiones que los puños, y hay pocas cosas que no se puedan conseguir con explosiones. Además, ¡con espectáculo incluido! Brucey se sentó en la parte de alante del coche, como era de esperar, y me miró por el espejo retovisor. Los seguros del coche estaban echados, aún así, me extraño la poca seguridad que el conejito Playboy me había puesto. Aunque claro, no iba a ser yo quien lo cuestionara...

Bruce me miraba de reojo, y cuando le encontraba mirándome le sonreía "amablemente". Él sólo movía la cabeza en gesto neegativo, cosa que a mí me hacía mucha gracia. Qué mono, jajaja. Daba la sensación de que a Brucey no le apetecía mucho entablar conversación, así que mejor sería dejar las cosas caer. Creo que me...que me dormí, de camino a la casita de primavera de Brucey, porque cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, habíamos llegado a un paraje donde se levantaba un edificio algo grotesco, aunque no más que el nido de locos, eso desde luego. Una mansión enorme, de aspecto gótico, y cercada por una balla negra de barrotes puntiagudos. Un auténtico paraíso.

Brucey paró el coche en frente de la puerta.

-¿Y bien? ¿No quieres ver tu nueva casa? Pensé que te haría más ilusión.

-Lo siento, Brucey. Es que es lo que me pasa cuando me sacan de mi...habitat.

Sin más palabras salí del coche de el playboy, y, bueno, un hombre mayor salió a recibirnos. Me miró con cara de espanto, cosa que a mi me hizo mucha gracia, y, esas cosas yo no las disimulo.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿que pasa? ¿No te alegra verme? No me mires con esa cara, !me pondré rojo¡

El hombre bien vestido miró con el gesto, ese gesto que un padre pone cuando un hijo no hace las cosas como las tiene que hacer.

-Señor Bruce, espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto.


	6. La espera

Los primeros días el Joker parecía portarse bien. Portarse bien teniendo en cuenta que no le dejaba salir de su habitación, claro está. No podía arriesgarme. La única persona que tenía para descargar su locura, era Alfred. Y yo, cuando estaba, claro está. No tenía ni idea de cómo Alfred aguantaba todo lo que yo le hacía hacer. Para mí, era un completo misterio. Sabía que mi querido Alfred era leal, pero esto había superado todas mis expectativas. Se mostraba increíblemente paciente con el Joker, hasta tal punto de que el mismo lunático le miraba extrañado y sorprendido, en numerosas ocasiones. No podría haberle agradecido más lo que estaba haciendo por mí esos días.

En la Batcueva, observaba los comportamientos del Joker desde una cámara que había colocado en su cuarto. No era invasión a la intimidad, era precaución; me repetía una y otra vez. Aunque la verdad es que nunca me dejaba de sentir culpable por esas pequeñas cosas. Apostaría mi propia cabeza a que a él no le habría importado que le estubiera observándo las 24 horas del día, de hecho, posiblemente le habría dado ese extraño morbo que a él le da todo lo relacionado conmigo. Intenté obtener determinada información sobre el Joker buscando por internet. No exactamente del Joker, porque poco me podía decir la web a parte de todo lo que yo ya sabía. Sin embargo, busqué información sobre sus extrañas conductas, y sobre los numerosos diagnósticos que me había entregado en el asilo. La verdad es que siempre me mantenía al día de los diagnósticos del Joker y de unos cuantos criminales peligrosos más: Croc, Bane, Crane...sin embargo los informes del Joker siempre traían algo nuevo.

Una conducta diferente, una enfermedad nueva que ni siquiera parecía que tuviera, una nueva personalidad, o dos si llegaba el caso. El joker era como un virus, cuando no conseguía atravesar el sistema inmunitaro cambiaba, se adaptaba, hasta que conseguía su propósito. Un caso extremadamente curioso para los psiquiátras. Sin embargo yo no era ningún `psiquiatra, aún así no pude evitar indagar en la sipnosis del Joker.

Esquizofrenia, masoquismo, bipolaridad, psicosis, episodios epilépticos (eso era nuevo, posiblemente fingido), infancia traumática (¿cómo iban a saber si su infancia era traumática, si cada vez se inventanba una cosa nueva?)...en resumen, el Joker era un auténtico tesoro para un psicoanalista. Una vez al día, entraba en la habitación del Joker, para preguntarle las razones de su quietud.

-No estoy quieto, Brucey, estoy aguardando. Esperando, expectante. No, no te confundas querido.

-Y, ¿a qué esperas exactamente? Aquí no hay nada a lo que esperar.

-Sí, si lo hay. Y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Y tanto que lo sabes, Brucey. Pero, pero no lo vas a admitir delante mía.

-Lo que tú digas, Joker. No estoy de humor para jugar a tus estúpidos juegos. Te he hecho un favor sacándote de ese lugar, así que espero que tengas al menos un poco de consideración.

Eso me sonó inútil nada más salió de mi boca. ¿Consideración? ¿Joker? Dos términos de imposibilidad en cuanto a lo que conexión se refiere. Estaba empezando a cuestionar mi decisión. Cuestionarla seriamente. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Este sólo sería uno más que añadir a la lista. En un principio, la idea era observar al Joker de cerca, tenerle vigilado. No tratarle excesivamente bien, ni mucho menos, mejor de lo que le trataban en el asilo. Eso quitando los abusos, la violencia que llevaban a cabo con los pacientes. No te lo iba a negar, yo mismo había golpeado al Joker en incontables ocasiones, pero generalmente era para reducirle. O eso era lo que me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Por no admitir que golpear al Joker era algo que no me desagradaba, en absoluto. La mayor parte de mis frustraciones eran a causa del maldito payaso. Y cuando le golpeaba, una parte de mí encontraba la paz. A pesar de saber perfectamente que con ese tratamiento no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Sabía que, en el fondo, el Joker volvería a sonreir. Siempre volvía a sonreir. Y no por las cicatrices de su cara, que le hacían tener un gesto macabro, una extraña sonrisa, no, esa sonrisa era tan extraña porque a el efecto de las cicatrices se le añadía que el joker realmente estaba sonriendo siempre. Jamás, jamás dejaba de reirse, de mofarse de todo lo que veía. De todo lo que a un ser humano normal y corriente jamás podría arrancarle una carcajada.

Como la muerte.

En inumerables ocasiones el Joker había estado al borde de la muerte, la mayor parte de ellas, estot seguro, que enfrente mía. Sin embargo, el espeluznante sonido de la muerte, para el Joker, era una simple carcajada. Y que me arranquen la cabeza si no estaba dispuesto a afirmarlo; sabía perfectamente que ese hombre moriría con una sonrisa en la cara. Y ese era, a suponer, uno de los pocos aspectos que me producía cierta admiración en el Joker. Ese, y el hecho de qque siempre encontraba una salida a toda clase de entresijos, siempre parecía saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sé que parece una paranoia, pero era una realidad aterradora. Tan aterradora, que siempre había que estar preparado para lo que ocurriese a continuación.

Por supuesto, sabía que Joker no me mataría. Como él dice, ese sería el fin de su existencia. Sin embargo, no dudaría un segundo en matar a cualquier otra persona de la manera más macabra y retorcida que se le pudiera ocurrir, con cualquiero objeto que tuviese a mano. Otra capacidad suya era la adaptación que tenía con el medio. Todo esto sumado a su decrépito estado mental, hacían del Joker un potente criminal, sin miedo a absolutamente nada, le alejaban de ser un ser humano para transformarle, poco a poco, en un ente. Tal como había querido yo que se reconociera a Batman.

Os preguntareis por qué os he soltado todo este rollo. Es porque aquí se encuentra la base de mi experimento: ¿tenía el Joker alguna otra faceta? ¿mostraba signos de humanidad? ¿Tenía un pasado? ¿Cuál? Todo preguntas que suponía que podría resolver durante la estancia del Joker en las celdas de mi mansión.

-Y bueno Brucey, ¿dónde voy a dormir?

Buena pregunta. No iba a meter al Joker en una habitación completamente normal, eso sería imperdonable para mí, en cambio tampoco le podía meter en una de las celdas sin que sospechase de mí. ¿Qué hombre normal tiene celdas en su casa? Aunque yo no era un hombre normal, tenía dinero. Ver las celdas podría sugerirle incluso más de lo que él mismo había deducido, y finalmente, mi otra identidad saldría a la luz. Eso definitivamente no era una opción. En cambio yo había sido perfectamente previsor; los días anteriores a la salida del Joker de Arkham había preparado una de las habiraciones que se encontraba en frente de la mía con todo el equipo necesario para evitar que el lunático pudiera hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Sabía que el Joker era una rata muy difícil de mantener en una jaula, pero suponía que con una equipación apropiada, podría conseguirlo.

La habitación era simple, una cama grande, no lo suficiente grande como para considerarse oficialmente una cama de matrimonio, sin embargo lo bastante grande para que mi "preso" pudiera moverse libremente. El colchón tenía sensores, para detectar si el Joker se levantaba por la noche más de la cuenta. Había pequeñas cámaras dispuestas por toda la habitación, en varios objetos, tales como cojines, muebles, lámparas, e incluso zonas del suelo y del techo. Cámaras incorporadas a los objetos, indetectables.

Te mentiría si dijera que no me sentí culpable al colocar todo eso en la habitación, y por un momento, pensé en la intimidad y el espacio personal que una persona debía de tener. Pero me paré a pensar quién iba a estar en esa habitación los próximos días, y todo sentimiento de culpabilidad se borró. Al fin y al cabo, yo quería saber si el Joker hacía algún movimiento en falso, no ver como se quitaba la ropa. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en eso. ¿Cómo sería el Joker? ¿Su complexión? Tenía una fuerza increíble para su apariencia, era subestimado a menudo, pero yo sabía que ese había sido el último error de muchos. De lo que estab completamente seguro era de que el Joker pesaba bastante poco: yo mismo había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo en numerosas ocasiones, durante nuestras luchas. Joker no tenía ni idea de luchar como es debido, en cambio, siempre encontraba los trucos más sucios para salir airoso de una pelea si era necesario.

Parecía mentira, pero todos estos pensamientos estaban en mi cabea cuando guiaba al Joker a su habitación. Podía sentir su presencia a mi espalda, y oír sus pasos a un par de metros de distancia. Cuando me giré observé unos ojos curiosos y a la vez irónicos posados en mí, imaginé que el Joker estaría observando sus alrededores, pero como siempre respecto a él, volvía a equivocarme.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado -le dije- aquí vivirás durante el tiempo que estés aquí. Siento informarte de que la puerta estará siempre cerrada desde fuera, por seguridad. _Y con contraseña, pero nunca te diría eso a ti._ Mi habitación es la de al lado. Hay una puerta a la derecha de tu cama, ¿la ves? Da a mi habitación. Por supuesto, Joker, también está cerrada con llave. Tendrás que avisarme cada vez que necesites ir al baño. No saldrás de esa habitación por nunguna otra razón, ¿te ha quedado claro? No toleraré gilipolleces en mi propia casa.

-Espera...espera, espera Brucey. ¿Me vas a acompañar al baño también? ¿Que pasa, me la vas a sujetar? Necesito mi...

-¿Intimidad? Olvidate por completo de eso aquí, Joker. Eres un criminal, y serás tratado como tal. Y con tu estado mental, un plus muy a tener en cuenta. No pienses que porque ahora estés en mi casa, todo va a ser diferente a Arkham. Pronto te darás cuenta de que no es así. Y de que salir de aquí no es tan fácil como ahora mismo estás pensando que es.

El Joker pareció algo sorprendido, su mirada ahora mostraba unos ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal y una sonrisa entretenida. No pude evitar mi propia pequeña sonrisa triunfante. Un punto a mi favor. Con el Joker la predicción nunca había estado de más...

La primera noche del Joker en casa fue bastante tranquila. Obviamente, no se le permitiría salir de la habitación a no ser que fuera un caso extremo, y en compañia, por supuesto. Por lo tanto, yo cenaba antes que él, para luego llevarle las comidas a la habitación. Esa noche me esperaba pacientemente sentado en la cama. Curiosamente, entré en una habitación sumida en el más absoluto silencio, con dos ojos grandes y marrones observándome en cada movimiento que hacía. Dejé la bandeja en la mesilla de noche, y me quedé en pie frente a donde estaba sentado el Joker, con las piernas cruzadas. Eso le dejaba en una posición en la que debía inlinar la cabeza hacia arriba para hablarme.

-¿Sabes, Brucey? No creo que estés siendo demasiado justo conmigo, sinceramente. Todo lo de la habitación decorada, las paredes, todo eso está muy bien, pero verás, no hay mucha diferencia entre esto y Arkham.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Oh! Pues -el Joker pegó un animado brinco para encontrarse a mi altura, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que era más bajito que yo, simplemente para poder mirarme a los ojos -lo que quiero decir es que esto, Brucey, esta preciosa habitación en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo parece la de un reality show. ¡Parece Jersey Shore! Demasiadas cámaras Brucey...comprendo que no me des confianza, pero mentirme...¡Qué poca moral! -exclamó el Joker con su eterna sonrisa.

-Como has...

-¿Cómo me he dado cuenta? Por favor, Brucey, hablas conmigo. No digo que me tengas que conocer personalmente, pero me he convertido en un personaje público...otro de esos tótems absurdos de la sociedad, como los guapos actores de Hollywood, las despampanantes modelos de Victoria's Secret con las que apostaría que has mantenido algo más que una simple conversación...¿o me equivoco? No ha sido muy dificil averiguarlo. Lo presuponia, peeeero, sólo quedaba hacer la prueba del algodón.

El Joker cogió entonces la lámpara de la mesilla y la tiró al suelo, con fuerza, rimpiendola en pedazos y descubriendo la minicámara periodística que había en su interior.

-Fascinante...-dijo, cuando hubo concluido, para después estallar en una sonora carcajada.

Ante el obsceno espéctaculo, yo sólo atiné a arquear una ceja.

Iban a ser unos meses largos.

* * *

><p>Dejad alg'un review! Me ponen muy contenta y no cuesta nada!<p> 


	7. Revelación

ME ENCANTABA LA CASA DE BRUCE WAYNE. A los pocos días de estar encerrado en esa casa ya empecé a acostumbrarme a la buena vida, y, bueno, a hacerme más cómodo. ¿Por qué? ¡Pues muy fácil! Porque Brucey ya me permitía el contacto social, con, bueno, con su mayordomo. Había cosas bastante curiosas sobre Brucey, por ejemplo, generalmente siempre hacía lo que el viejo decía, sin excepción. Se obedecían mutuamente, y generalmente el que ponía pegas era el viejo servidor. JA! Lo que tiene uno que ver, ¿eh?

De todas maneras, se…notaba que la relación de Brucey con el viejo iba más allá de lo profesional. El viejo le reñía como si fuera un niño pequeño, y Bruce Wayne, atentos, Bruce Wayne se dejaba, se dejaba regañar. ¿Anhelo de la figura paterna, Bruce? Eso le hubieran dicho los loqueros de Arkham. El viejo, era, divertido. Divertido a más no poder, en serio. Nunca, jamás, se enfadaba, nunca soltaba su ira, por muy reprimida que la tubiera. Un perro bien enseñado, si señor. Y a causa de eso, yo tenía carta blanca, para, mmm…hacer lo que me viniera en gana. En cuanto a él respecta, claro está. No me direís que no es divertido meterte con una persona que no conoces de nada, mientras lo único que esta hace es mirarte indiscretamente, como si quisiera asesinarte, sacarte las tripas en el mismo momento, sin embargo sabiendo que jamás te pondría un dedo encima.

¡Anda, como Batsy!

La verdad es que me tenía un poco olvidado esos días, y mientras yo no hiciera nada, no vendría. Yo sabía, que, que eso tenía fácil solución, pero quería aprovechar un poco más tiempo la bondad de Brucey. Todo a su debido tiempo, eso es.

Pero ya me estoy tirando por las ramas…hablábamos del viejo. Tuve muchos episodios con el viejo, he aquí uno de los más…reveladores. Era por la mañana. Brucey se había ido donde quiera que fuese durante el día, a trabajar como Yuppie en alguna de sus empresas o a donar dineros a los lémures de Madagascar. El caso es que el viejo me trajo el desayuno a la cama. ¡Todo un caballero! Se movió un poco por la habitación una vez que hubo dejado la bandeja encima de la mesilla, buscando algún indicio de desorden. JA! Eso no se lo creía ni él, sólo me estaba observando, invisiblemente, en silencio, como siempre hacía él. Yo y mi capacidad de captar a las personas tan…rápido.

-¡Psss!¡Psss!

Nada.

-¡Psss!¡Psss!

Nada.

-¡Jeffrey!  
>-Por el amor de Dios, no todos los mayordomos nos llamamos Jreffrey -respondió, con una mirada acusativa.<p>

Me felicité a mi mismo en ese instante, porque era la primera vez en más de una semana que conseguía sacarle una sola palabra a Jeffrey. Era taaaaan callado…

-Es que…nunca me dijiste tu nombre…Si no me lo dices, no podemos llevar nuestra relación a un nivel más…personal.  
>-Estás enfermo, señor.<br>-¡Eso me dicen! Yo, personalmente, no les creo, pero, cada uno tiene fe en lo que quiere, ¿mmm? Como tú, en tu señorito, Jeffrey. Apuesto lo que quieras a que si tedijera que te sacaras los ojos con el tenedor de la comida, lo harías sin rechistar, ¿eh?

El mayordomo por fin adoptó una expresión de enfado, para luego mutarla en una de neutralidad.

-En eso precisamente consiste mi fe en el señor Wayne, en que sé que jamás me pediría una cosa así. Ni a mi, ni a nadie. Al contrario que tú, señor, ya que estoy seguro de que disfrutaría como un niño viendo un espéctaculo así.  
>-Mmm, pero que bien me conoces, Jeffrey.<br>-Alfred, señor.  
>-Claro, por supuesto. Tómatelo como un cumplido, pero no tengo nada que discutir contigo…sabes, todo lo que sale por tu boca la mayoría del tiempo son verdades como casas.<br>-Esa es mi intención -respondió Jeffrey, que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, incómodamente, mirando nerviosamente a todos los lados, para ver si se me ocurría hacer algún movimiento en falso.  
>-En eso…en eso creo que nos parecemos…– entonces el mayordomo me miró fijamente.<br>-¿Y que le puede hacer pensar que usted y yo tenemos algo, la mínima cosa en común, señor?  
>-A estas alturas de la película, deberías saber, Jeffrey, que la verdad no existe…simplemente hay aproximaciones, ya ves tú. Ambos nos aproximamos a la verdad, Jeffrey, cada uno, bueno…a nuestra manera. Como Batman, ¿habrás oído hablar de él, verdad? –dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –si, estoy seguro, por tu reacción, de que has oído hablar de él…la verdad, la verdad tiene dos caras. Yo pertenezco a una de ellas. Tú, junto con la gran basura social de a pie, pertenece a la otra.<p>

El mayordomo permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto. ¡Un minuto, mirándome! Justo cuando empezaba a ponerme rojo…

-¿Y en qué lado sitúa eso a Batman?  
>-Oh…¡Así que te interesa el tema! Pues verás, querido Jeffrey, esa es la gran paradoja…Batman está en la misma cara de la moneda en la que estoy yo.<p>

Otro graaaaaan silencio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
>-Pues…que ambos hacemos las cosas a nuestra manera, a nuestro modo. En el margen de lo que vosotros los patéticos transehúntes llamáis, ley. Que por cierto no sirve para una mierda, pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Él y yo no somos diferentes, para nada. Desde luego que no lo somos…Tan…contrarios, pero tan…iguales…<p>

Debí de quedarme fijo en el horizonte durante un buen rato, porque cuando volví en mi, Jeffrey se había ido ya.  
>Un tío interesante, el mayordomo. A partir de ese día se dignaba a dirigirme alguna que otra palabra, a mirarme de vez en cuando, e incluso a dirigirme miradas despectivas cuando rompía algo (cosa que me gustaba mucho) o cuando le llamaba Jeffrey (que también me gustaba, ¿por qué no?) Ya contaré alguna más de las conversaciones que mantuve con él, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…<p>

Pasaron muchas cosas en esa mansión a lo largo del tiempo que estuve allí, demasiadas cosas. Tantas que…bueno, no sé si podría contarlas todas, pero haré un breve resumen, ¿vale? Bien, bien.

Empezaremos por mi relación con Brucey. Vereis, yo no puedo estar demasiado tiempo encerrado en una habitación, porque me atrofio. Me atrofio, y luego es demasiado dificil levantarme. Así que me busqué las…vueltas para salir. Por supuesto que no salí al pasillo, habría que ser un inepto para no saber que habría cámaras de seguridad en frente de mi habitación, o puede que incluso una alarma de proximidad (ya sabeis como son estos ricos, lo tienen todo). Así que procedí a colarme en la habitación de Brucey.

Esa fue la primera discusión que tuve con Bruce Wayne. Porque cuando me colé, hay, pobre idiota de mí, Brucey estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro. Bueno, no leyendo exactamente, más bien me estaba mirando, mirando fijamente, como si me hubiera estado esperando, como si hubiera estado mirando la puerta bastante más tiempo antes de que yo la atravesara. Uy, uy, uy Brucey, ¿quién es el maniaco ahora?

-Deposito mi confianza en ti, ¿y así eso como me lo agradeces, Joker? Tampoco me esperaba una cosa diferente, pero, ¿tan pronto? ¿en serio? Creía que podía esperar más de ti.  
>-Oooooh…¿te has enfadado? Que tierno…<br>-¡No me tomes el pelo! –dijo, muy agresivo él, empujándome contra la puerta. Quedé acorralado entre sus dos brazos, cons sus ojos clavandome cuchillas incluso más alfiladas de las que las suelo llevar yo en la chaqueta –no tiene ninguna gracia, Joker.

Su voz sonó grave, ronca. Me, me derretí, me derretí, para qué mentir. Me recordó taaaanto a Batsy…sin embargo, yo no iba a ceder ante un yuppie pijo, un niño de…de burbuja, como los soía llamar yo.

-Verás, Brucey, porque a mí, a mi si que me parece gracioso…¿quieres saber por qué? Te lo diré. Llevo aquí ya, ¿cuánto, dos semanas? No finjas que no lo sabes, porque, sé que cuentas hasta el último segundo que permanezco encerrado en esa habitación. Sé que hay cámaras por todos lados, Brucey, pero yo, yo te lo tolero, porque me caes así de bien. Sé que no tengo libre albedrío, pero, bueno, me das una buena vida, así que, ¿para qué me voy a quejar? Pero Brucey, ¡yo tengo que SALIR!–dije, agarrándole fuerte de las solapas del pijama–tengo que tener las manos ocupadas en algo, y la mente. Si no me dejas, Brucey, volaré de aquí como un pajarito. Sé que una vez me escape, tarde o temprano iré de vuelta a Arkham, peeeeero…habrá llovido mucho por ese entonces, ¿no crees, Brucey? Podría escaparme de aquí, salir del país, empezar una nueva vida…–dije, empujándole ligeramente hacia el colchón a medida que le distraía hablando –sin embargo, no lo haré…porque, necesito…necesito esta ciudad, Brucey, necesito todo lo que representa tanto como tu necesitas a tu querido mayordomo…–por ese entonces Brucey ya estaba con la parte de atrás de las piernas pegadas a la cama…¿no soy encantador?–así que, no pierdes nada por dejar que me mueva un poco por tu…"humilde morada"–mientras pronunciaba esas dos últimas palabras empujé a Brucey contra el colchón. Un hombre fuerte, Bruce Wayne –así que, Brucey, ya sabes…–dije, echandome encima y apresándole contra el colchón. Vaya cambio de papeles, ¿eh?

Brucey pareció sorprendido, como si hubiera salido de un trance y se estubiera dando cuenta en ese mismo momento de que le tenía preso, a él, que era más alto, y más corpulento.

–ya sabes, o sacas a pasear al perro –dije, susurrándole al oído–o el perro, te morderá.  
>Retiré un poco la cabeza, para observar la expresión de Brucey. No, no era pánico, como yo me había esperado. Tampoco era amenaza, ni enfado. Simplemente, una seriedad neutral, que me hizo gracia en ese momento. Recuerdo…creo que me reí. Brucey olía a colonia cara y a champú de menta, el mismo que yo usaba en esta casa (porque me obligaban a lavarme, no por otra cosa)<p>

Su cara estaba limpia, sin ninguna imperfección. Tan poco amenazador, tan humano…me pregunté si ése era mi aspecto en aquel momento, sin el maquillaje, sin el colorante, me pregunté, si eran mis cicatrices el único indicio de quién soy en realidad, de…lo diferente que soy de los demás (y a mucha honra) Tal vez sin ellas podría pasar por un patético ser como Bruce Wayne. Bueno, puede que Brucey no me pareciera tan patético, me caía bien, pero, al fin y al cabo, era uno más.

Me pregunté si Batman también sería así sin la máscara. Me pregunté si también llevaría colonia de Hugo Boss, y trajes de Armani. Por un impulso, deslicé una de las manos (que me apestaba a jabón de vainilla), que estaba apoyada sobre la garganta de Brucey , sobre toda la superficie de su mejilla, de su pómulo, hasta colocársela sobre la frente, tapándole los ojos. Sentí como sus ojos se cerraban bajo la palma de mi mano, y observé la parte inferior de su cara, lo que quedaba visible bajo mi mano.

Y tuve una revelación.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal vais? ¿Os sigue gustando? Espero terminarla antes de empezar el instituto, porque no quiero dejarla a medias... dejar algún review, que es gratis y me hace feliz... ¿Y a quién no le gusta estar feliz? =)<p> 


	8. Chantaje

A estas alturas ya me había dado cuenta hacía mucho de que el Joker no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. Desde luego, es posible que fuera un desinhibido, pero, ¿tonto? Desde luego que no. Me entraba un tinte de enfado, un resquicio de mala leche cuando leía en los periódicos, ya que la tele no la solía ver, como trataban al Joker de un ser inútil que sólo buscaba llamar la atención. Para mí eso era, prácticamente, como si menospreciaran mi trabajo. Un trabajo que posiblemente a la mayoría de los transehúntes les costaría años labrar. Años de entrenamiento, años de sufrimiento, de pérdidas, para, finalmente, ser el loco que salva a los demás de otro loco.

Cuando hubo un motín en Arkham y tuve la mala suerte de toparme con Crane, el "Espantapájaros", tuve una visión. Era yo, más bien varios como yo, encerrados en celdas, con protección, como si estubiera loco. Hay veces que también he mantenido conversaciones largas con Crane. Bueno, tanto como Wayne como con Batman, soy un hombre de pocas palabras, en cambio, a Crane también le gusta mucho hablar. Gags del negocio.

Crane decía que el miedo más atroz, el terror más absoluto, era el que tenía el ser humano a la muerte. Eso, para él, era un caso completamente general, independientemente de las condiciones de un paciente. Decía que tan sólo con analizar los miedos de una persona, podías indagar en todos los recovecos de su subsconciente, descubrir quién era realmente, y mostrarle lo que jamás querría ver. Para Crane, las personas más interesantes, su manera de demostrar que una persona no estaba completamente cuerda, era descubrir que su mayor miedo no era la muerte. "Requisito principal para hallar si una persona es interesante o no, si merece la realmente la pena jugar con ella" Pues bien, mi mayor miedo no era, desde luego, la muerte. Era, para empezar, el reproche. Y después, estar tan loco como estaba Crane, o el Joker.

Ah, sí, el Joker. Tenía miedo a que tubiera razón en todo lo que decía, terror a que no se equivocase, y que realmente fuera como él decía que era. Un loco más. Alguien que debería estar al otro lado des cristal, junto con todos los demás. Son cosas que me hubiera gustado hablar con alguien, escuchar opiniones que no fueran tan sólos las de mi querido Alfred (que no lo estoy menospreciando), sin embargo, no podía. No podía porque nadie conocía mi secreto. Al menos, hasta ese preciso instante. Estoy seguro de que si el Joker, con la mano posada sobre mis sienes, podía sentir mi pulso, descubriría el palpitar sordo de mis venas, descubriría que en ese preciso instante, no era capaz de oír otra cosa de mi propio miedo. Porque otro de mis miedos era, principalmente, el ser descubierto.

Y ahí estaba el Joker, en esa cama, encima mía. Pensé en lo irónico de la situación, en las veces que había estado en esa posición con mujeres, de hecho, nos más de una semana antes. Pero la ironía se esfumaba al comprobar que me encontraba en una situación completamente distinta. Me había dejado encantar por las palabras del Joker, me había dejado engañar nuevamente por él, e invadir mi territorio. Y ahora era el momento de pagar. Porque cuando el lunático levantó la mano de mis ojos, Su expresión era de sorpresa, de deleite. En ese momento, ya, de antemano, descubrí que nada sería igual, y me di cuenta de lo peligroso que se había vuelto todo.

Redescubrí que la persona que se encontraba encima mía, a pesar de estar sin pintura, sin colorante del pelo, tan sólo con las cicatrices perpétuas de su cara y el tinte de locura en sus ojos, a pesar de su olor a colonia y a vainilla y su pijama de cuadros, bueno, más bien mi pijama de cuadros, no era otro que el Joker. Quien había matado a Rachel. Quien había desfigurado a Dent. Quien, en cuestión de horas, había puesto la ciudad completamente patas arriba, sin necesitar ayuda de nadie.

Definitivamente, la situación era peligrosa. Y era peligrosa, porque pude ver el reconocimiento en su cara cuando apartó la manos de mis ojos, y se posicionó sentado, aún sobre mi, inmovilizándome de medio cuerpo, pero dándome olcasión para utilizar las manos si era necesario. Aunque, a estas alturas, esa era otra cosa que tenía clara, los golpes era como arrojarle flores al Joker. Se quedó callado, observándome, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, ya que el con su mirada, completamente expresica ahora que no tenía la pintura, ya lo había dicho todo. Dije lo primero que pensé cuando mi cerebro pudo volver a reaccionar.

-Y ahora…¿qué?  
>-¿Qué? –me respondió, como burlándose de mí –¿crees que hay algo que aclarar, Brucey? Si lo crees, pues, adelante. No voy a ser yo quién te frene…verás, estoy muy cómodo en esta postura, de hecho, miles de mujeres pagarían por estar donde yo estoy…así que…no pasará nada porque me aproveche, un, un rato más, eh, ¿Brucey? ¿Batsy? ¿Jenny? … ¿cómo quieres que te llame, encanto?<br>-Bajate. Ahora.  
>-¿QUE? –dijo el Joker, fingiendo indignación–te aprovechas de mí, me arrastras hasta tu cama, me mientes sobre tu identidad, ¿y ahora me echas? Mal, mal…que desconsiderado, Brucey. Pero qué desconsiderado…¡Yo que pensaba, que lo nuetro era especial!<br>-Santo cielo, ¿qué he hecho? –dije, apartando al Joker de un empujón, que terminó en el suelo, mirándome como un niño pequeño. Se cruzó de piernas mientras me observaba divertido dar vueltas por mi habitación.

-Brucey, Batsy, cariño, esto no tiene por que saberlo nadie, ¿eh? Yo ya…yo ya lo había pensado, ¿eh? Sólo que, esperaba el momento, tú sabes que yo lo sabía, ¿eh? Lo sabes, o no…JAJAJA claaaaro que lo sabes, lo sabías perfectamente, esto sólo ha sido, una confirmación, una revelación, demostración, como quieras llamarlo, pero, pero nada ha cambiado..verás, yo no soy de aparecer en programas rosas diciendo que el encantador, mujeriego y millonario Bruce Wayne, es nada menos que…¡Batman! Y por su puesto tampoco diría que he estado en tu cama, ¿eh? –dijo, con esa sonrisa que ya se me había hecho tan cotidiana.  
>-Se acabó. Vuelves a Arkham.<p>

Sorprendentemente, ví como al Joker se le abrían los ojos de par en par por segunda vez en la noche, y como su mirada se tornaba de sorpresa, a una mirada oscura, con la cabeza ligeramente baja, y una media sonrisa macabra. Ahora sí parecía el Joker al que estaba acostumbrado.

-No, murciélago, no vas a hacer eso…verás, verás, yo sólo soy un pobre loco, ¿yo qué voy a saber de normas de sociedad, de moral, y de lo que me tengo que callar y lo que debo decir? ¡Yo, no sé nada! Por eso, Batsy, Brucey, yo no haría lo que estás pensando hacer, ¿eh? Muy inteligente por tu parte, coger a un lunático en secreto de Arkahm, encerrarle en tu casita, cual mascota…y a la mínima que se ponga agresivo, que descubra más de la cuenta…llamar a la policía y decir que se ha colado un lunático, PELIGROSO, en tu habitación…el plan perfecto, Brucey, pero,verás, no es tan fácil…hay…algunos cabos sueltos de estos asuntillos, no todo es blanco y negro…y tengo, tengo mis maneras de demostrar, que tú…me has traído aquí, a consciencia, y que yo, por, un error humano, que todos los tenemos…he descubierto, tu, tu pequeño…gran…¡secreto!

Mi mirada debió ser de completa sorpresa a medida que el Joker se acercaba de nuevo, incorporándose, para situarse de nuevo frente a mi.

-Es un farol, Joker. Lo sé. Te conozco.  
>-Ah Batsy, ese es tu gran error…no deberías hacer esas afirmaciones, cuando sabes que…siempre, siempre queda algo en blanco, en mi historial…incluso en el que tú mismo has hecho, a lo largo de mi tiempo, contigo…O si no, po qué no bajas a tu control de cámara, y…miras, a ver si por casualidad… falta alguna cinta…¿mmm?<p>

Empujé al Joker contra la cama, cerré la puerta con llave, y me alejé por el pasillo mientras oía sus descomunales carcajadas en la habitación. Cuando abrí el control de cámara, en la Batcueva, descubrí, en efecto, que las cintas faltaban. Entonces empecé a ponerme nervioso de verdad. Volví a subir a toda prisa a la habitación. El Joker se había calmado, y ahora se encontraba sentado encima de la cama, esperándome, como siempre. Le agarré de la solapa y le incorporé.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? –grité.  
>-Ah, veo que volvemos al punto de partida de todas nuestras pequeñas aventuras, ¿eh? Digamos, que, no te lo voy a decir. Digamos, que me gusta.<br>-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?  
>-Pues muy sencillo Bruce, me gusta la situación. El cómo te tengo…–el Joker bajó la mano sin que yo me diera cuenta, mientras sujetaba mis brazos con la otra –agarrado, por…–los huevos.<p>

En ese momento tuve que apartarme cuando sentí una presión insoportable en la entrepierna, dónde el Joker me había agarrado, y apretado lo suficiente parra arrancarme un grito de dolor. El payaso aprovecho la ocasión para cambiar posiciones y tirarme contra la cama, y a continuación, salió corriendo pasillo abajo. Me levanté como pude, y corrí detrás de él. Pero ya era tarde.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, a pesar de toda la seguridad, era tarde.

El Joker había escapado.

* * *

><p>Muy corto, muy corto...pero no me gustan los capítulos largos, porque con ellos es muy difícil dejar colgada a la gente...jeje... en fin, no voy a tardar mucho en subir el siguiente. Y muchas gracias a mis lectores, sobre todo y por excelencia, MichiAt, GrizGreen y 9Shady9, porque escribir esto se hace más fácil con vosotros.<p>

¡Saludos! =)


	9. Piedras

Ah, la libertad...pasé cinco días en las calles. Esperé a que Batsy viniera a por mí, esperé, pero sin darle ningún motivo. Paciente, paciente se me pasaban los días de un lado a otro, cometiendo delitos menores (y ya sabeis que yo no soy de, "delitos menores") pero aún así, Ni rastro del murciélago. Quiero decir, sólo le había dado un apretón en la entrepierna, y, ¿quién moría de eso? Pero al sexto día, ya es cuando me percaté de que algo extraño ocurría. El murciélago me estaba evitando. No hacía falta que pasara tanto tiempo para darme cuenta, sino, pues, esa misma noche, la noche que me "escapé", mi sorpresa fue grande al darme la vuelta y darme cuenta de que Brucey no me seguía.

¿Y si me había equivocado? ¿Y si no era Batman? Quiero decir, había evidencias...pero...Bruce Wayne siempre había sido uno de los primeros de...mmm...mi lista de sospechosos. Mi cabeza se puso a dar vueltas, más de lo normal. Bruce Wayne había confesado que era Batman. Yo, mis orejas, lo habían oído. Puede que la cabeza no me funcionara muy bien en determinadas ocasiones, pero los demás sentidos me funcionaban, estupendamente. Pero la posibilidad de que lo hubiera dicho por la presión del momento, todavía estaba en el aire. La gente dice cosas que se ve forzada a decir cuando se encuentra en una situación...crítica. Sé de lo que hablo, lo he visto miiiiles de veces.

En cambio, Brucey siempre parecía tranquilo, menos cuando le dije que sabía que era Batman. Aún así, podía ser un farol, podría estar protegiendo a alguien. Puede que Batman tuviera su base en la casa de Bruce Wayne, porque el murciélago era un don nadie al que le financiaba sus juguetes otra persona...las posibilidades eran tantas, tantas... aunque supongo que parado, sentado en un banco de un parque, no iba a adelantar nada. Además, la gente me miraba de manera extraña, y como llevaba la pintura de nuevo, pues, había un gilipollas que ya estaba llamando a la policía mientras los demás se metían en tiendas y me observaban.

Decidí que se Mahoma no iba a la montaña...la montaña iría a Mahoma...

Mientras recorría el camino en un coche robado que no sabía conducir muy bien, uno de esos automáticos que se supone que hacen la conducción más fácil y que no tienen embrague, pensé en la posibilidad de lo de la financiación de Bruce Wayne.

Hace ya tiempo, había visto en el cine una película que se llamaba Ciudadano Kane. ¿Quién no conoce ciudadano Kane? Bien, pues Bruce Wayne era como una especie de Charles Foster Kane. Como Orson Welles en esa maravillosa película, había conocido a una mujer, una de esas putas mimadas que suelen acudir a fiestas a las que ni siquiera están invidatas para poder agarrarse a hombres ricos. Por lo visto, según decían, las malas lenguas, y con malas lenguas me refiero a la prensa o la televisión (a la que yo solía tener abandonada, más que nada, porque tampoco tenía ningún lugar fijo donde quedarme), Bruce Wayne la había financiado una carrera entera de medicina en una universidad privada, ya que la zorra, no tenía ni un asomo de futuro por ningún lado.

Cosas curiosas como esa me llevaban a pensar, que, Brucey podía ser solo la patada inferior, y no Batman exactamente. De una manera u otra, lo iba a averiguar. Entré por la parte de atrás de la mansión Wayne (un lugar enorme, nada que no sepais). Los jardines tenía un aspecto un tanto...¿siniestro? ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar aspectos? Solté una carcajada, porque, porque pensar siempre terminaba siendo un proceso circular.

En el suelo, dos tumbas sobresalían, bajo un sauce llorón (la ironía). Desde luego, Bruce Wayne perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño, gran tragedia, donde las haya.

Se me pasó por la cabeza desenterrarlos. Y no sabeis el tiempo, que permanecí pensandolo. Una broma macabra, una preciosa sorpresa. Dejar los huesos de los papis de Brucey, sentados en su mesa de jardín. Estallé en una carcajada de las que parecen no tener fin, y me dejan sin respiración. Desde luego, desde luego que tenía gracia.

-¿De verdad te hace tanta gracía?

Y allí estaba, mi prínipe azul, con una bata de seda, y el pelo desordenado, descuidado. Y a mí, a mí me pareció que no había nada más maravilloso que verle mirando las tumbas de sus parientes. Belleza macabra, llamemoslo. Normalmente yo solíaignorar las preguntas retóricas, así que decidi cerrar la boca, callarme, y esperar. Brucey, desaliñado, se qquedó mirando los dos trozos de pierdras como si significasen algo más que la señal que indicaba el lugar donde estaban enterrados dos cadáveres.

-No entiendo, por qué.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué qué? -me respondió, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-Por qué teneis la costumbre de quedaros mirando, mirando esos nombres, esa piedra, como si de verdad vieseis algo en ella. Como si fuerais a volver...je, a volver a verlos...

-No esperamos volver a verlos, Joker. Simplemente, recordamos. Esa "piedra", como tu lo llamas, es solo un recordatorio más de que los que hay debajo han vivido. De que debes acordarte de ellos. De que han estado contigo- Brucey me miró -pero eso tú no lo entenderías.

De alguna manera extraña, retorcida, algo que me sorprendió a mi mismo, incluso, eso me hizo sentir mal. Me hizo sentir como una especie de niño, al que le habían negado un caramelo. Un niño que no podía, que no podía tener el juguete que quería. No me gustaba ese sentimiento, para nada. Venía pocas veces, se iba rápido, pero no me gustaba. Me hacía sentir mal, y eso, eso no era normal en mi...no-

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Oh! ¿Pero, no es obvio, Brucey? ¡Porque te echaba de menos! Esque, me has tratado tan bien...TAN bien...-dije, acercándome a él. Dió un paso hacia atrás, y yo no pude evitar una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa Brucey?

-Pasa, que aún me duele la entrepierna, y esas son cosas que a mi no me gusta repetir.

-¡Venga! ¡Sólo fue un apretón! No es para ponerse así...además, querido, peores golpes me has dado...¿o no?

-Te los merecías...

-Ahhh, y tú el mío Brucey, por guardame secretos...¿Sabes? mientras estaba en tu casa, me...me sentía como una esposa a la que su marido le es infiel...tenía que verte todos los días, y aún así, era consciente de que, de que me guardabas un secreto muy grande. Casi tan grande, como...-no había terminado de decir la frase cuando Brucey me agarró la muñeca.

-Espacio personal, Joker.

-¡Iba a decir, tan grande como tu casa! Que mente más sucia, Brucey...¿Eh? ¿Es eso una sonrisa?¿Lo es?

-En serio, dime a qué has venido. Joker, esto es allanación de morada.

-Lo que tú digas, Brucey. Ahora vivo aquí, tú mismo me hiciste la oferta, ¿o es que no te acuerdas?

-Has rechazado mi oferta. Has roto las reglas, Joker. Nuestro trato ya no está en pie. La solución es llevarte de nuevo a Arkham.

-¡No! No, mira, podemos llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Brucey? ¿Batman? Da igual, da igual, no, tú me has sacado de allí, tú te haces responsable de ello...mira, te diré el trato, seré bueno, me quedaré en mi habitación, no romperé nada, no pasaré a tu habitación, no más apretontes de manubrio, con una condición...que me saques a pasear una vez al día. Si lo haces, seré buen perro, seré buen chico, ¿qué te parece? Es una oferta tentadora, viniendo de mí...

-Sé que te volverás a ir...

-Puede, pero también me iré de Arkham. De hecho, es más probable que me vaya de allí, que que escape de tu casa. Al fin y al cabo, aquí vivo como un rey, Brucey...

-Quítate esa pintura tan horrenda de la cara, y entonces, lo hablaremos.

-Ohhh, Brucey, haré lo que tú me pidas. No te arrepentiras...te lo aseguro.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo. Vamos dentro.

Una vez dentro, me llevó a un baño enorme, y me sentó en frente del lavabo. Le pregunté que por qué no le encargaba mi limpieza Jeffrey, pero Brucey sólo me miró como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Cogió una esponja que sacó de una bolsita (estos ricos) y me empezó a restregar toda la cara. Vi como la pintura desaparecía de mi rostro, poco a poco. Y no me gustó. Pero si quería conseguir averiguar más sobre Batsy, tenía que ceder, aunque me costara.

Cuando la cara estuvo limpia de nuevo (sucia de nuevo, en mi opinión, pero limpia para Brucey) me ordenó que me duchara. Ducharme para mí no era un plato de buen gusto. No era muy complicado adivinar que a mi la higiene personal no era algo que me preocupara en absoluto. El cuerpo era solo una simple vasija, para ocultar lo que habia dentro. Yo me pintaba porque, porque esa era la única manera de no ocultar lo caótico que era realmente. Y me gustaba.

Pero de todas maneras le hice caso. Brucey me observaba expectante.

-¿Vas a mirar? A mí personalmente, no me importa...

-No tardes. -con eso, Bruce salió de la habitación.

Cuando terminé, salí del baño, y Brucey me estaba esperando fuera, con una cuchilla de afeitar.

-Oh, no. Ni lo sueñes Brucey.

-Desde luego que sí. Lo voy a hacer, aunque no colabores. No voy a salir contigo por la calle con esas pintas de vagabundo -dijo Bruce, tan cortés.

A veces me parecía imposible que ese hombre pudiera relacionarse de algún modo con Batsy.

Me senté en la cama, cogí la cuchilla, y me dirigí al baño. Eso era una cosa que podía hacer solo, sí, desde luego. Después de cortarme dos o tres veces intentando evitar las cicatrices, volví a la habitación. Él estaba sentado en la cama, esperándome. Lo ví: quería hablar. Y yo, a mí si me gusta hablar, pero que Brucey quisiera hacerlo, era un indicio de que la conversación no me iba a gustar nada.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunté, ssentándome a su lado.

-Te veo bien. Mejor que antes.

-Bueno, me he adaptado al entorno como un camaleón-dije, mirando a mi alrededor.

-Alfred te traerá la ropa en un momento.

-Mejor. El albornoz pica.

-¿Qué pasa en Arkham? ¿No os tratan bien?

-Oh, ¿te preocupas, Brucey? Encantador...nos tratan como en cualquier prisión, no hay diferencia. Un golpe por aquí, un tirón de pelo por allí, una mano por aquí, se les va MUCHO la mano...

-No es propio de ti no defenderte. O eso es lo que yo he oido.

-Ah, Brucey...prueba a decirme esto mismo con seis dosis de sedantes...-Brucey se calló, pensativo.

-Debería ir a hablar con la dirección de ese lugar.

-La dirección, la dirección...no hay diferencia. Son cosas que no puedes evitar, por mucho que lo intentes. Una pena, desde luego, pero es verdad. No hay persona que en el interior de su subconsciente, no le tenga asco, a los pobres demente. O no nos tenga asco, si de verdad estoy tan loco como dicen, jajaja. Y más a mí, ya que se podría decir, que...mi conducta, no es, precisamente, un ejemplo a seguir, tú ya me entiendes...

-Si te portarás mejor, tal vez...

-Ah, Brucey, tú eres una de esas personas, que siempre ve lo bueno en las cosas...que cree que lo hay. Muy bonito, pero inútil. Te esfuerzas por cambiar cosas, que, simplemente, son así porque de algún modo enfermo, funcionan. Es más fácil sedar a un lunático hasta dejarle medio tonto para hacerle inofensivo, que tener largas e inútiles horas de terapias con él. ¿O me equívoco?

-Esa no es la manera de hacerlo.

-Ahhh, Brucey...-dije cogiendole de la nariz y moviéndole la cabeza de un lado a otro- pero qué ingenuo eres...

-Puede- me respondió, zafándose-pero es lo correcto, independientemente de lo que hagan. Iré a hablar con ellos.

Brucey, parecía un niño a veces...

-Aunque...te mereces todo lo que te hayan podido hacer ahí dentro...-dijo, descendiendo la voz hasta un tono casi inaudible, mirando hacia el frente, evitando mi mirada. Ahí estaba la clase de reacciones que yo quería, cuando el rencor se apoderaba de la solidaridad. Cuando el instinto se apoderaba de la humanidad de alguien. Me acerqué y le susurré al oido:

-Me merezco todo eso, Brucey...todo eso, y mucho más...

La cabeza de Bruce se giró de repente hacia donde yo estaba, dejando nuestros rostros a centímetros. Creo que Brucey sería capaz de oler la clorofila de ese asqueroso dentrífico que me había dado. ¡TENSIÓN!

-Sí. Eso y mucho más.

La distancia que quedaba entre nosotros se fue cerrando lentamente. Vi sus ojos cerrarse, y me di cuenta de que si eso de verdad ocurría, sería el primer contacto que tenía en años. ¡En años! Brucey estaba enfermo si de verdad iba a hacer...

Pero entonces Bruce Wayne, abrió los ojos, de par en par, sobresaltándose, y apartándose. Se levantó inmediatamente, y lo último que oí antes de que saliera de la habitación, fue un "¿qué coño?", y eso fue todo, salió, y cerró con llave.

Y yo no pude evitar reir.

* * *

><p>Vale, sí, esto ya sí que se puede ir considerando YAOI, slash, o como querais llamarlo. No hago muchas historias de este tipo, asi que LOL, a lo que salga. Tendré que cambiar la descripción, por si acaso...<p>

¡OH NO! Por cierto, ha pasado. He empezado el isntituto, y esta historia ya tenía que estar acabada hace tiempo, pero es que va taaaaan lenta...por lo menos tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos más. El argumento es algo pobre, pero es que es muy difícil profundizar con estos personajes.

En fin, muchas gracias a mis lectores. ¡Saludos!


	10. Espiral

¡No sabía que mi historia creaba adicción! Joder, me encantan vuestros reviews. Me animan mucho. Y de verdad, siento mucho haceros esperar tantos, pero es que tengo que combinar salir, estudiar, y escribir. De verdad, lo siento chicos. De todas maneras, aquí teneis otro caramelo. Disfrutadlo, que ya me quedan pocos.

* * *

><p>Las cosas se habían puesto muy raras en esa habitación, y yo empecé a tener dudas de toda clase. ¿Qué había pasado? Me repugnaba la idea de lo que había estado apunto de hacer. ¿Curiosidad? La curiosidad mató al gato. Sin embargo no había, no podía haber otra razón para explicar lo que casi pasa en ese momento. Y no digo lo que casi pasa, porque me da demasiada verguenza decirlo. Me averguenzo profundamente. No sólo porque el Joker era un hombre, sino porque además de un hombre, era un monstruo. Un animal. El mismísimo caos encerrado en un mismo ser, apresado en un mismo hombre. El hombre al que casi...al que casi beso.<p>

Salí de la habitación, mientras escuchaba su risa a mi espalda. Me pregunté si lo que realmente pasaba es que me estaba contagiando poco a poco su locura. Si me la estaba transmitiendo de algún modo, como si de un virus se tratase. Como parecía hacer con toda la gente que caía en sus garras. Hacía que pareciera que los demás se inclinaban ante él por voluntad propia, o eso es lo que yo había creído hasta el momento. Que era todo una gran mentira. Hasta que me di cuenta de que yo también estaba cayendo poco a poco en sus redes, y que una vez atrapado, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Simplemente, fui una víctima de la situación, el testigo de un desastre por venir, no el causante. El causante fue el Joker. Decidí no entrar en esa habitación por nada del mundo. Alfred pareció desesperado. La promesa de salir ese día se rompió por completo. Estuve demasiados días evitando, con todos los medios posibles encontrarme con el Joker. De vedad que lo intenté. Le pedí a Alfred, a mi mucho pesar, que fuera él quién se encargase de entregarle las comidas al lunático, que fuera él quien se encargase de advertirle que debía mantener su higiene personal, y que cerrase la puerta bajo la más estricta exactitud.

Él, como siempre, asintió, cansado, como si yo fuera un niño al que le estaba concediendo el capricho de comprarle un juguete demasiado caro. Y ciertamente, esa era completamente la verdad. Porque el Joker era más de lo que yo podía aguantar, no como Batman, sino como Bruce Wayne. Pero otra vez, como siempre volvíamos al mismo tema:

que eran la misma persona.

Pasó una semana entera. Vigilaba al Joker por las cámaras de seguridad, que él sabía perfectamente donde estaban, por cierto, ya que muchas veces le sorprendía dirigiendo miradas furtivas hacia el objetivo, murmurando, primero, "me lo prometiste", para luego seguir repitiendolo mientras aumentaba el tono de habla hasta gritar. Hasta que, estoy seguro, que de haber tenido vecinos hubieran denunciado a la policía porque pensaban que estaba maltratando a alguien.

Y yo, inconscientemente, empecé a sentirme muy culpable. Empecé a caer en una espiral sin retorno, llena de culpabilidad y de negación. El Joker parecía mofarse de mi, mirandome a través de las cámaras, sonriendo, una sonrisa cínica, para luego estallar en una sonora carcajada. Y yo, entonces, apagaba todos los monitores y me iba. Hacía las rondas de noche, pero no con las mismas ganas con las que las hacía siempre, porque mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Así empezó una lenta decadencia que el hombre de la eterna sonrisa había causado indirectamente. Veía llover, pero no oía la lluvia. Pensaba que este problema debía de solucionarse, y debía de solucionarse lo antes posible, pero no era yo el que iba a dar el paso. Aparentemente, mi vida seguía siendo la misma, como Batman, como Bruce Wayne. Como ya os he dicho, Batman hacía las rondas de noche, y Bruce Wayne, su vida social por el día. Llevaba mujeres a casa, de las más preciosas que podrías imaginarte. Me distraía, iba a trabajar, compraba cosas. Pero ya no disfrutaba de nada, incluso menos de lo que había disfrutado siempre.

Tan grande era mi crisis que empecé a cuestionarme muchas cosas sobre mi mismo. Empecé a preguntarme si estaba empezando a unir a Batman con Bruce Wayne, y si se llegaría a saber la verdad sobre ese tema.

La crisis existencial duró mucho tiempo. Y parecía que no iba a cabiar, al menos mientras tuviera al Joker en mi casa. Pero desde luego, cambió. Una noche estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, pensando, sin hacer nada, pero haciéndolo todo a la vez. Me quedaba una hora para hacer la ronda, y, sinceramente, no me apetecía nada. En eso me había convertido. Sin embargo, ocurrió un suceso que terminó con toda la desesperación que había estado sintiendo todo ese tiempo.

Oí carraspear una gargante, y me sobresalté, porque estaba completamente sumido en mis pensamientos. Miré hacia donde mi cabeza había estado dirigida todo el tiempo, y advertí la presencia que había. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? El Joker, al que se me estaba empezando hacer raro llamar de ese modo, debido a su cambio de apariencia, estaba en frente mía, con un gesto serio que rozaba la indignación. Le miré a los ojos durante un rato, hasta suspirar derrotado, y preguntarle.

-¿Y bien?

Él pareció indignarse más aún. Y era raro ver a un Joker indignado.

-¿Y bien? Eso debería preguntarte yo _a ti_, ¿no te parece, Bruce Wayne? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes mantenerme...mmm...encerrado, es la palabra? ¿Es eso lo que querías? Porque...porque si era eso, haré las "maletas" y yo mismo volveré a Arkham a pie. ¿Sabes que Jeffrey, tu mayordomo, la sustitución de tu padre, O lo que quiera que sea, se ha convertido en mi _Best Friend Forever_? ¿Que no he visto a otra persona, en..casi...un mes? ¿Te parece bien,te parece... bonito? Si tienes _tantos_ jodidos prejuicios, entonces, entonces ¿por qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Por qué estamos manteniendo esta conversación, cuando tú podrías ser un _Yuppie_, y yo, un pobre administrador de empresas, un pobre ratero? Si, tus, tus preocupaciones se deben a eso, entonces, quizás, te estés cayendo de mi pedestal, _Batman._

Esas palabras me sentaron como una bala en la frente, pero no podía permitirme que el Joker lo supiera. Aunque, en el fondo, estaba seguro de que él lo sabía. Podía ser parte de mi paranoia, pero a pesar de no haberle visto desde hace semanas, me daba la sensación en el estómago de que sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía sobre m,i, y aprovechaba la mínima ocasión para manipularme a su antojo. Porque a Batman no podía influirle, de ninguna manera. Preo Bruce Wayne, bueno, era otra cosa.

-No puedo confiar en ti. No puedo confiar en ti ni siquiera para salir aj jardín. Sé que te irías. Sé que no volverías más. Sé que volverías al silo, pero te escaparías de nuevo. Yo te he ofrecido una vida diferente. The he ofrecido la normalidad, compartir algo contigo. Tú sólo re ries en mi cara, _como haces siempre,_ y me dejas con...

-Tú y yo no podemos compartir nada Brucey, porque tú no quieres que compartamos nada. Es _taaaaaan_ simple, pero, lo enreversas todo..._taaaaanto_.

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. A mí ya nada me parecía extraño en ese hombre. Siempre había creido que era asexual, luego hablaba de esa doctora bastante alegremente, luego intentaba cosas conmigo...a mi, sinceramente, ya me daba igual. Veia como estaba pasando todo eso, pero no tenía intención de actuar de ninguna manera, estaba cansado.

-Oye, Brucey, no están echando nada interesante en las noticias, ¿no?

Miré a la televisión. ¿Desde cuando estaba encendida?

-No, supongo que no. ¿Y?

-Salgamos.

La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio. Yo lo rompí.

-Sí. Salgamos.

* * *

><p>Ya, ya sé que son cortos...pero el próximo tendrá algo más de sustancia. Al fin y al cabo, pro fin les voy a sacar de casa. Luego, tendrán que volver, claro...<p>

En fin, dejarme algún comentario, que me encantan, y me motivan.


	11. Rosebud

¡Vale, ya once capítulos! Esto se está empezando a ser más extenso de lo que yo esperaba, pero bueno. Va taaaaan lento... pero, a seguir, ufff. De todas maneras, sigo teniendo ganas de escribir. ¡Así que allá vamos!

* * *

><p>-No, no, Brucey, te estás equivocando. Quiero decir, ¿por qué buscarle más sentido a un libro que no lo tiene? Haber, sí, una crítica social la hace hasta un perro al que le arrancan una pierna. Cuando te llevas un golpe, una...mmm...sorpresa, pues, aprendes cosas. Piensas por unos días, "sí, la vida es corta, vale, ahora que me he dado cuenta de eso, viviré como realmente quiero vivir y no como los que me rodean, porque, he aprendido la lección, joder", pero, no, al cabo del tiempo vuelves a la monotonía, porque, no tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para quedarte quieto mientras los demás siguen, para nadar contra, contra corriente...aunque, tengo que admitir que <em>El Guardián entre el Centeno<em> tiene algo diferente a todos los demás libros. Será su autor, que se autoexcluyó -dije, volviendo a dejar el libro sobre la estantería mientras la gente, bueno, como de costumbre, me miraba como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Eso era curioso, porque, luego esos gilipollas se sentían culpables y solidarios de mirar a un enfermo, o, a los niños de padres padres de Chernobyl, cosas así.

La única diferencia, era, de hecho, que como Brucey me obligaba a vestirme "adecuadamente" para salir, nadie se daba cuenta de, mmm, mis "disfunciones" nada más conocerme, porque, es usual que esos, monigotes, sí, juzgaran a la gente por su apariencia. ¿Es que no les enseñaba su madre que no había que hacer eso?

-Sigue mirándome, pequeña, y creéme que no tendrás nada con que mirar a nadie...he, he, he...

La niña empezó a llorar y la madre se la llevó corriendo, mirándome ho-rro-ri-za-da. Brucey se acercó.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Tienes idea del lío en el que me podría meter...?

-Brucey, hay gente que nos observa, nos mira, te conoce. Quiero decir, ¿qué más dá? La privacidad, querido, a estas alturas, no puede significar nada para ti...posiblemente mañana salga en el periódico, sabes, "Bruce Wayne visto con un extraño hombre, sospechosamente cerca, con una extraña bufanda que no se quita ni AUNQUE SE ESTÉ ASANDO COMO UN POLLO"

-Joker...

-Quememos todo esto, Brucey, hagamos arder todos estos libros para que la gente vuelva a ser inútil, para que no pueda pensar por sí misma.

-Vamonos.

-¡Espera! Quiero ese libro -dije, señalando al objeto de mi capricho. _Al otro._

_-Platón y un hornitorrinco entran en un bar..._¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-No dejes que las apariencias te engañen Brucey. No seas como los demás ineptos. Esto, es, un libro de filosofía.

-¿Y quieres que te lo compre?

-¿Comprar? -dije, cogiendo el libro y metiéndomelo dentro de la americana -¿y quién ha hablado de comprar?

-De eso nada. Te lo compraré. De todas maneras, se va a quedar en mi casa.

-Si insistes...

Cuando terminamos de hacer, "compras" Brucey me llevó a un restaurante bastante caro, en el que parecía que no había nadie, pero no quedaba ni una mesa libre. Estaba lleno de snobs, y me hubiera metido los dedos en la garganta y les hubiera vomitado encima a todos ellos. Cuanta inmundicia, metida en tan solo cuatro paredes.

Nos atendió un camarero del que no pude distinguir el género. Desde luego, parecía un hombre, pero tenía unos bultos sospechosos en el pecho...¿una lesbiana tal vez? ¿un hombre moderno? Me imaginé a Brucey vestido de ese modo, charlando con toda esa gente. Todo eso me hizo reir, bastante. Todo el mundo me miró. Brucey sabía que a todo el mundo le sonaba mi voz, pero, pero no dijo nada. El bueno de Brucey. Sólo me apretó del brazo, en un vago intento de calmarme, y conseguí mantenerle la mirada.

Me di cuenta de lo realmente cansado que parecía Brucey. A pesar de su traje de marca, de su agradable olor, estaba, ¿cómo decirlo? Hecho una auténtica mierda. Sonreí triunfantemente, porque la voz que solía hablarme en mi subconsciente me felicitaba, mientras me decía que yo era el causante en gran parte del aspecto del millonario.

Al fin y al cabo, para mí no era ninguna novedad el destrozar vidas. De todas maneras, esa noche podía prolongar mi diversión a extensiones inimaginables.

-Mira lo que tengo, Brucey -le dije, sacando un mechero -¿tienes idea de lo que podría hacer ahora mismo con esta maravilla? ¿Mmmm? Déjame ir al "baño" un rato, y toda esta gente, tú incluido, morireis carbonizados, mientras yo me rio de vosotros. Me hace muchisima gracia ver a gente quemarse. ¿A ti no?

-Estás-

-Enfermo, sí, lo sé. ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso? No hay comunicación, así nuetra relación se va a acabar.

-Joker. Basta. No tengo humor para esto. Por favor.

-Qué rapido te rindes, Brucey...

Quizás Brucey no era tan divertido como yo me lo había imaginado. Al menos, no desde que había entrado yo a su casa. Le recordaba de otra manera. Quizás también influía el hecho de que había estado encerrado en la habitación de ese hijo de puta durante dos semanas enteras. Debería, según el protocolo, ser yo quien estaba enfadado. Pero nooo, él era el ofendido.

Toda la gente nos miraba. ¡Qué bien! Me encantaba ser el centro de atención, siempre, siempre, para todo! Pero esta vez no era porque estaba, mmmm, riendome, ni haciendo cosas. Era, por la bufanda. Al parecer, tenía que quitarme la bufanda si quería comer algo. Brucey había pedido bebida, pero, no podía comer con la bufanda puesta...

-Wayne.

-¿Ahora te pones educado? Puedes quitártela. Tendrás todas las cicatrices que quieras, pero nadie es capaz de reconocerte sin el maquillaje. ¿Crees que eres el primero en esta ciudad que tiene una sonrisa de Glasgow? No eres el único criminal de Gotham. Uno de los peores, puede. Pero sabes de sobra que no el único.

-Ohhhhh, Brucey, me conmueves...-dije, quitándome la bufanda. En ese momento nadie estaba mirando, y de alguna manera, eso me dolía, porque, porque nadie me miraba, porque no les estaba dando motivos para mirarme. Se lo comenté a mi millonario favorito.

-¿Qué más te da eso? Querías que te sacase, y aquí estás. Te estoy mirando yo, ¿no tienes suficiente? No has probado nada.

-Tú tampoco has probado nada. Pero no hay problema Batsy-Brucey, porque ahora lo que nos sobres, lo envolvemos en servilletas, y nos lo metemos en las chaquetas. Con dos personas es más fácil, porque, claro, podemos guardar más cosas. Sólo no cabe todo -dije, llevandome un mordisco a la boca. El primero de la noche.

-Eso no es tener educación.

-Bah. Volvemos al mismo tema Brucey. La educación no significa nada si no te educan, y vivirás mucho mejor así. ¡Al menos, más contento! O eso creo yo, ¿eh? Bueno, y todo el mundo lo cree. Nadie lo dice. Inútiles.

-La educación es el futuro. Los niños, los jóvenes, ellos son el futuro, y la única forma de cambiar el rumbo de esta ciudad.

-Esta ciudad tomará el rumbo que ella quiera, Batsy, hagamos lo que hagamos, eh- ¿has oído hablar de la cosmología? ¿el caos y el orden? Bien, pues, mmm, el universo tiende al caos, incluso el orden, siempre, siempre va a tender al caos. Nada de lo que pueda hacer, el, el hombre para evitarlo, tiene mucho sentido, Brucey. Claro, que tampoco es que nadie esté despuesto a intentarlo...bueno, Batsy sí. Y, si según tú, eres-

-Cállate.

Ante eso rompí en una sonora carcajada, lo que me convirtió de nuevo en el centro de atención. Me encantaba ser el centro de atención, ya os lo he dicho, ¿verdad?

-Oh, Brucey, pero que poco vives...

En ese momento el camarero/a se acercó a nosotros, con cara cansada y de pocos amigos.

-Oigan, si van a seguir armando escándalo...

-¿Por qué, eh, te empeñas en ser hombre si naciste mujer? ¿Por qué alterar tanto...-

-No se preocupe, ya no íbamos. Siento las molestias -dijo, Brucey, caballeroso, dejando un billete muy generoso encima de la mesa. Ha! Protocolos.

Salimos del restaurante, y el aburrido de Brucey pensó que ya era hora de volver a casa. El trayecto en el coche fue, mmm, que menos decir que silencioso, Brucey no hablaba nada, nada, y yo, yo si hablaba, pero como no recibía respuesta, pues...

seguía hablando.

Así que, en definitiva, fue más silencioso para mi, que para él, ha ha. Llegamos a esa mansión que taaaaanto había llegado a dorar por fuera y a detestar por dentro, porque al fin y al cabo, casi no salía de ella. Entramos al salón, ya eran más de las once y media de la noche, creo, no, sí, estoy seguro. Observé la colección de películas que tenía Brucey. Me di cuenta que la mayoría de ellas eran en blanco y negro. Brucey me miró.  
>"No tengo sueño" dijo, con unas ojeras que le ocupaban media cara. Yo no solía fijarme en el, físico, de la gente, pero cuando conocí a Brucey parecía un Adonis, y, bueno, ahora...ahora estaba diferente, como, como cuando un maquillador malo pilla a una celebrity por banda. Me gustaba así.<p>

-Ciudadano Kane -dije.

Jeffrey se fue a dormir pronto, porque, porque daba la sensación de que ese hombre siempre debía pensar que molestaba, de alguna manera. Supuestamente, eh, Jeffrey, Alfred, como se llamara, no había pasado la frontera entre servicio y familiar, como había supuesto desde el principio. No quería pasarla, por, alguna razón que yo desconocía.

Brucey se quedó dormido cuando Orson Wells compra el periódico, es decir, al principio de la película. No se había cambiado, así que supongo que estaba preparado para volver a irse. Aproveché que Alfred (sí, ya me había aprendido su nombre, sólo que no le llamaba así, pues, por divertirme un rato) no estaba en la casa para explorar un poco. Bajé a la cueva del supuesto Batman, pero me denegó completamente en acceso. Intenté hacer un puente, petar los circuitos, buscar las tarjetas, pero nada conseguía meterme allí dentro, a no se que estuviera Brucey, Batsy, o los dos en caso de que realmente fueran la misma persona, de por medio. Así que me tuve que quedar con la curiosidad, y volver al lado de Brucey, que dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Me extrañaba realmente que hubiera descuidado tanto mi seguridad, bueno más bien la seguridad de, eh...la casa, en mi presencia, pero como ya os he dicho, Brucey no parecía el mismo. Cualquier rastro de que ese hombre pudiera ser Batsy, bueno, había desaparecido casi por completo.

Dejé de sentirme como un detective (siempre me había gustado jugar a esos juegos, aunque eso es más propio de Enigma, peeeeeeero, todos tenemos nuestros momentos, ¿eh?) y volví a sentarme en el sofá con Brucey, justo cuando la palabra Rosebud ardía. Me pregunté cuál sería la Rosebud de Brucey. Tal vez, la chiquilla esa con la que se llevaba tan bien, que muerió...ehhh...que maté tragicamente, por error, claro está, bueno, no, sí, no sé...mmmm...

Brucey salía en la televisión muchas veces con Tiffany...no...Rachel Dawes en la televisión...eran amigos, y Batsy también la salvó el culo unas cuantas de veces...Crane me contó la aventura que tuvieron, y como casi la monada muere. Sinceramente, me alegro de que muriese bajo mis manos, porque, porque eso llevaba la relación entre yo y Batsy a un nivel más, bueno, más, personal, ha, haha.

Me senté a su lado, mientras oí su respiración. Me perdí tanto tiempo, que, no me dí cuenta de cuando Brucey despertaba. Una imagen totalmente cotidiana, me pregunté que hubiese pensado Jeffrey.

-¿Me he dormido mucho tiempo?

-Nah, el suficiente -dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Permanecimos en silencio. Por la cara de preocupación que puso, sabía que había estado...mmm, explorando por ahí. Los títulos de la película estaban en marcha ya desde hace un rato, pero yo los miraba, porque, siempre me gustaba saber quién había detrás de esas aventuras subrrealistas.

-Mmmm, eh...Brucey, a ver como te digo esto, sin que, bueno, sin que te ofendas...estás, estás hecho un asco -dije, con una sonrisa -completamente, una mierda. Has pasado de estar, bueno, motivado, _shiny shiny_, a estar como recién salido de una fosa común. Mmmm, si le pongo imaginación, hasta se podría decir, que, ¡estoy más guapo que tú últimamente! -dije, señalándome la cara -así que, venga, cuéntale al tío J que es lo que te pasa, ¿eh? Intercambiemos los papeles, por unos minutos, eh, ¿qué te parece? Algo he aprendido te tantos psicólogos, te lo juro...

-No te contaría nada ni con una pistola en la cabeza, Joker -me respondió él, con la típica sonrisa Wayne. No sé si Brucey sería Batman, pero, desde luego, sonreía más que él. Bueno, sonreía, quiero decir, porque, lo que es Batsy...

-Ya...ya. Y, ¿este repentino cambio, no tendrá nada que ver, con...mmm...cierto criminal que tienes de "invitado" en tu casa...eh? -ante esto, Bruce se calló -mmm, ya veo, ya veo...y, profundizando más en el tema...¿no será por una cosa que pasó, eh, que _casi _pasa, hace, bueno, cosa de un mes...mmm?

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando -respondió Brucey, ya a la defensiva.

-No, claro que no...oye, Brucey, mírame, si te atreves, claro, hehehehehehe...

Y ahora ya, le tenía donde yo quería. Y da comienzo el juego...

-Sí, mirame...a la cara, ¿mmm? no tengo nada que ver con, ehh, la persona que había en los periódicos, ¿eh? El tío J, el de los secuestros, el de las explosiones, el del _caos_...fue por eso, que pudiste confundirte, que pudiste, intentarlo, ¿eh? Pudo ser por eso...pero, te echastes atrás, tus, prejuicios, tu reconocimiento, de que _ése_ -dije señalando a un artículo del periódico sobre mí que llevaba encima de la mesa desde el primer momento que entré en esa casa- y _yo_- dije, volviendo el dedo de nuevo hacia mí -somos, lo mismo -Y que, al gustarte yo, _y _, al gustarte él...eh...te gusta, exactamente la misma persona...

-Tu no...tú no me gustas.

-¿Mmmm?¿De verdad, Brucey? -dije, con mi cara a tan sólo dos centímetros o tres de la suya. Brucey cerró los ojos, y suspiró, derrotado, mientras esperaba a que lo inevitable ocurriese. Y yo, yo no era de esperar...

Junté, _por fin_, sus labios con los míos, y no sé cómo se sentiría él, pero, para mí, fue como una explosión, fuegos artificiales, de todos los colores, preciosos, increíbles. Brucey suspiró, como si se hubiese liberado.

Yo le había liberado.

Inesperadamente, me cogió de, el pelo, porque sí, ahora ya se lo podía llamar así, y rozó su lengua con mis labios. Yo le invité, por supuesto, y eso, eso ya si que era un beso. _Y qué beso._ Brucey debía de estar muy acostumbrado, porque, porque era un maestro en ese arte. Yo tampoco es que supiera mucho, vale, peeero, alguien sabe reconocer esas cosas, ¿verdad? Su lengua se movía en círculos con la mía, en tornillo, recorriendo mi boca, sintiéndo mis cicatrices (cosa que pareció molestarme a mí más que a él). Olía su perfume de marca, su champú, y más alla de esas gilipolleces (para mí, no eran otra cosa) olía su esencia. Tenía su esencia...

Llevé mi mano a su pelo cuando predije que nos íbamos a separar para coger aire... sus labios estaban rojos, y parecía salvaje y a la vez calmado, un Bruce completamente distinto al que estaba en el sofá un momento atrás.

Y ahora, sí que hubiera podido jurar que era Bruce Wayne quien se encontraba debajo de la máscara del murciélago.

* * *

><p>No teneis ni idea de lo que me ha gustado escribir este capítulo, en serio. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Pro fin beso, ¿eh?<p>

¡Saludos! Ah, y gracias a mis lectores usuales. Os adoro, y ellas saben a quién me refiero.


	12. Persuasión

Esto está a punto de acabar, chicos! Gracias por vuestro apoyo! Pero tengo mucho trabajo como para seguir escribiendo continuamente, así que tendré que pasarme a historias más cortas, de un capítulo, o algo así. Así que, a disfrutar lo que nos queda.

VALE, ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE SEXO. Y AUNQUE NO ES EXPLÍCITO (por que no sabría escribirlo) SI NO OS GUSTA, SALTAOSLO. De todas maneras, creo que no tiene nada relevante en la historia...para los que os gusta, bueno he hecho lo que he podido. Que lo disfruteis.

* * *

><p>-Brucey, ¿por qué no vamos...a tu habitación, eh? -me dijo el Joker, cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome a levantarme del sofá. Yo había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, y sólo me dejaba llevar. Mi corazón, debía latir a una media de más de doscientas pulsaciones por minuto. Sólo veía a ese maldito hombre por detrás, mientras me desplazaba por los pasillos de mi propia casa.<p>

Se sabía la mansión de memoria.

Su pelo rubio y rizado ondeaba con cada paso que daba. No le veía la cara, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo triunfantemente. Posiblemente, ni siquiera le hubieran hecho falta las cicatrices para mostrar en su cara una sonrisa de mandíbula entera. Notaba como me transmitía la excitación a través de la mano, cada eestímulo de su sistema nervioso.

En ese momento, pasó algo que, si hubiera estado completamente consciente de mis actos, me hubiera hecho arrancarme hasta el último pelo de la cabeza. Allí, en medio del pasillo, estaba Alfred, que se debía haber levantado al baño, a la cocina, a cualquier cosa sin importancia. Mi boca se medio abrió y me dieron ganas de morirme en ese momento.

-Hola, Alfred -dijo el Joker, pasando de largo con mi mano agarrada, y moviéndome como una marioneta por detrás de él. Al pasar al lado de Alfred, me salió por la boca "puedo explicarlo, Alfred" pero él sólo levantó su palma abierta, y cerró los ojos. Y supongo que él también calló derrotado cuando vió la grotesca escena.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, un camino de verguenzas y arrepentimiento, para mí, por supuesto, porque el Joker iba saltando como si de un niño que volviera del colegio se tratara, el Joker me empujó sobre la cama. No lo evité. Rodeó la cama despacio, como si de un depredador se tratara. De hecho, lo era. En ese momento me pregunté que sería lo siguiente que haría. Podría rajarme la garganta. Podría prenderme fuego, prender fuego a toda mi casa. Podría escaparse, no volver jamás.

Pero no pasaron ninguna de esas cosas.

El Joker entró en el colchón, quedando sus rodillas entremis piernas, y se inclinó hacia mí. Fue el segundo beso, pero para mí seguía siendo como el primero. No había amor en los movimientos del Joker, no había ternura, pero tampoco había desesperación. Era una simple búsqueda de la sensación, del calor. Cataba cada momento como si fuera el último, cada beso, cada pose de mano.

Me volvía loco. Su lengua, sus manos, su olor. Sus suaves carcajadas, cuando algo sobre mi comportamiento, sobre el suyo, o sobre Dios sabe qué, le hacía gracia. Me desesperé, y sin darme cuenta, terminé dándole la vuelta bruscamente y colocándome encima de él. Le miré a los ojos, a su sonrisa de entretenimiento, su respiración, salvaje, sus ojos, entrecerrados. No sé cuantas veces devoré su boca esa noche. Le besé por el cuello, mientras sus manos se agarraban furtivamente de mi cabeza. Llegué a creer que me estaba arrancando el pelo a mechones. Me daba igual. Me daba igual todo. Le desabroché la camisa, _mi _camisa, botón a botón, haciendo sufrir a su paciencia, recorriendo con mi boca cada parte de él que quedaba al descubierto, demostrándo que yo no estaba acostumbrado, de hecho, que era la primera vez que mantenía esa clase de relaciones con un hombre.

Él, por cómo reaccionaba, bueno, me aventuré a pensar que también era su primera vez. No quise pararme a pensar en la obscenidad de mis actos, en lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora que lo pienso, siento que la verguena me come por dentro. SIn embargo, creo que lo haría otra vez. Creo que lo haría mil veces más.

El Joker arqueaba la espalda y hacía sonidos que enviaban mi control a lugares que nunca había explorado antes, porque no me atrevía, porque ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Una vez más, me encontré con el Joker encima mía. Me míraba con una sonrisa que no solía ver en él.

-Disfrutalo Brucey, porque las cosas que te voy a hacer yo esta noche, bueno, no te las va a volver a hacer nadie...

Que gran verdad.

* * *

><p>Fue increíble. Al Joker le gustaba ser sumiso, y a la vez, dominante. Se supone que el dominante fui yo, pero, realmente, fui el que menos hizo. Se notaba que era la primera vez que intentaba, siquiera, cosas así. Pero todo lo probaba, todo lo intentaba, y todo lo hizo. Debió de pasar toda la noche, porque solo dormí dos horas.<p>

Cuando me desperté, Joker estaba mirando por la ventana de mi habitación. No había ido a ninguna parte. Inconscientemente, sonreí al encontrarle allí. Porque realmente llegué a pensar que se iría después de haber conseguido lo que quería, y que no volvería más. Cuando oyó desperezarme, se dió la vuelta hacia mi, y hizo un gesto único, un gesto que sólo alguien acostumbrado a sentir muchas cosas a la vez podía hacer, un lunático. Una sonrisa de sorpresa, reconocimiento, sarcasmo, triunfo. Ya me había encontrado con esa expresión varias veces, pero nunca en una situaciòn así. Cuando termino de decirme "te lo dije" con la mirada, volvió a mirar por la ventana, dejándome sólo con mis pensamientos.

Ya no había lugar para el arrepentimiento, para la repugnancia. No había lugar para las excusas, puesto que no las había. Era como si esa noche hubiese estado planeada durante semanas antes. Viniendo del Joker, no me hubiera extrañado nada. Él sabía que una cosa así terminaría pasando, lo tená claro desde, debía suponer, el primer día. De alguna manera, u otra, Joker siempre se sale con la suya.

Cuando apresaba niños, cosa que le encantaba, de una manera inexplicable, posiblemente porque la gente compadecía más a los niños que a cualquier otra persona, ya que no les había dado tiempo a superar la inocencia, a perder la bondad, cuando hacía esa clase de cosas, no las hacía por el hecho de matar a los niños, sino para llamar mi atención, cosa que tenía, la mayor parte del tiempo que no se encontraba encerrado en Arkham. Curiosamente, cuando empecé, cuando se me ocurrió la idea de prestarle atención de otras maneras, de traerle a la mansión, desde entonces, a parte del incidente de la primera escapada, no volvió a suceder nada grave.

Joker esperaba. Y por lo visto, la espera, le había merecido la pena con creces. De ahí su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mi segundo dilema de la mañana era qué le iba a decir a Alfred después de lo que había pasado. Alfred era casi como un padre para mí, pero sobre todo no era tonto. Tendría que rendir cuantas con él también, tarde o temprano. De hecho, cuando bajase a la cocina le vería, estaría con el desayuno ya preparado, y tendría que explicarle todo. Supongo que esa era otra de las razones por las que el Joker sonreía. Cabrón.

Me levanté de la cama, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al fin y al cabo, todo estaba dicho ya. Me metí en la ducha de golpe, porque de todas maneras, ya estaba desnudo. Esperé un buen rato dentro de la ducha, para que todo el olor a sexo desapareciera. Estaba enjabonándome cuando el otro hombre se metió detrás mía. Yo no le dije nada. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Sería justo, después de todo? Sabía que lo hacía para ponerme nervioso, ya que sabía de sobra que la ducha, bueno, la higiene personal era una de las cosas que el Joker más detestaba. Quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos.

Entonces sonrió de manera pícara, y empezó a descender hacia abajo. Yo no lo impedí.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

* * *

><p>Como de costumbre, encerré al Joker con llave, en un esfuerzo de insinuar que lo que había pasado entre nosotros no había significado nada.<p>

-Tienes mucha cara, Brucey, Mucha, mucha cara...-me dijo él.

-Cállate, anda. Ahora te subiré el desayuno.

-¿Y no me le va a subir tu mayordomo, Brucey? -dijo, con una sonrisa malévola en la boca.

-En serio, cállate.

Le dejé haciendo carantoñas en la habitación. Como había previsto, Alfred me esperaba en la cocina.

-Confío en que se lo pasaría usted bien anoche, señorito Bruce. ¿Fue la velada acorde con sus planes? -preguntó, en un tono serio, rozando lo solemne. Mi cara se debió de poner roja como un auténtico tomate, y ni siquiera tenía palabras para responder.

De vuelta a mi infancia.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera había hecho la ronda la noche anterior. Habían atracado una tienda, y un coche había reventado, posiblemente la venganza de algún alumno suspendido, pero nada más. Crímenes menores. Aún así, me prometí que una cosa como esa nunca volvería a pasar. Qué iluso. Estuve todo el día como, en una nube. Todo lo que me decían me sonaba lejano, me daba la sensación de que todo el mundo me miraba porque sabían lo que había hecho. Era una locura, pero la paranoia se apoderaba de mí a cada paso que daba.<p>

Estaba deseando volver a casa, volver e intentar escuchar el consuelo de Alfred, si es que me lo había ganado, que posiblemente no, o por lo menos, escuchar lo que el lunático del Joker me decía. Porque parece que no, pero era un experto en consolar a la gente en lo que a opiniones ajenas se refería. Le daba completamente igual todo. A veces deseaba que eso también se pudiera aplicar a mí. Joker, era Joker, y yo, tenía que esconderme de todo, ocultarme. Y eso, de alguna manera, me asustaba. Me asustaba el tenerle envidia, en tantos aspectos.

Me pasé por Arkham, a recoger unos cuantos informes.

-Podría llevarse a alguno más -me dijo un doctor, bromeando. A mi no me hizo ni pizca de gracia. Lo que me faltaba. Entonces ya podría poner un club de alterne para enfermos mentales en mi mansión. La doctora Harleen Quinzel salió a recibirme.

-¿Cuándo vas a traer al Señor J? -preguntó, haiendo una mueca. Qué poco profesional.

-Bueno, le traeré cuando vea que mi proyecto se ha completado -la dije, con una sonrisa Wayne -además, ¿por qué tanta impaciencia, doctora Quinzel?

-Bah, llámame Harleen. O Harley, si lo prefieres.

-Estaré encantado.

Ante eso, la rubita, que era bastante guapa, se ruborizó.

-Bueno, la verdad es que el señor J. me hacía bastante compañía aquí. Él no es como los demás, ¿me comprende usted? Es...es...hablador, atrevido, inteligente, astuto, y , bueno, entretenido. Muy entretenido. Era mi paciente, y, si no hablo con él, los días se me hacen eternos...

_Pues mira, empezamos a entendernos_, pensé para mí mismo.

-Te traeré a tu querido Joker a su debido tiempo Harley, no te preocupes. Así que mientras tanto...¿te hace un café?

* * *

><p>Me costaba explicar la atención que el Joker le había prestado a esa doctora. No sé si lo que le habría contado, bueno, si algo de lo que la había contado sería verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta de que el lunático veía a todo el mundo como objetos, simples herramientas de entretenimiento, flores negras para llamar mi atención, era de extrañar que tubiese una relación tan...establemente inestable con la psicóloga, que bien podría haber sido una de esas top models que sólo sirven para posar y sonreir, pero no las pongas delante de un libro.<p>

A pesar de todo, la doctora tenía mucha simpatía y energía en el cuerpo, cosa que hizo que me preguntara el motivo de haber terminado en un lugar como Arkham.

-Verás, hay algo especial en trabajar entre lunáticos. Algo excitante, y algo peligroso. Pienso que son gente que te puede herir tanto con las manos, como con las palabras. Al menos el señor J., claro. Los demás no se pueden comparar con él, ninguno. Aunque, si ha pasado tanto tiempo en tu casa, ya te habrás dado cuenta, ¿verdad? -_desde luego_.

-¿Esta bien para un psicólogo tener una relación tan, bueno...-profunda- digamos, con uno de sus pacientes? Sobre todo tratándose de Joker, claro.

-Bueno, en ningún sitio he leido que esté mal, o que sea ilegal, ¿no es así? No soy ningún profesor cuarentón acostandose con su alumna, ni tampoco mantengo ese tipo de relación con el señor J. Lo nuestro es, por así decirlo, puramente profesional. ¿Entiende, señor Bruce?

-Supongo que no debo de ser yo quien juzgue esas cosas, Harley.

* * *

><p>Volví a casa para encontrarme al Joker entrando por la ventana. Le miré furtivamente, enfadado, pero él levantó las manos, a la defensiva.<p>

-Calma, calma, Brucey...no puedes tenerme tanto tiempo aquí metido, eh, creo que me he ganado el derecho, a una, tregua...¿eh? ¿o no?

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Eso da igual, Brucey. No he salido en las noticias, no estoy de camino a Arkham, no ha habido explosiones, accidentes, incendios, niños muertos, residencias incendiadas, u hospitales para discapacitados gaseados. Estoy aquí, Brucey, contigo, y eso es lo único que importa.

Ese se convirtió en mi nuevo lema a partir de ese momento.

-He estado hablando con la doctora Harleen Quinzel -dije, sentándome en la cama.

-¡Harley! ¿De verdad? Espero que te haya hablado bien de mi...¿no es encantadora, Brucey? ¿Como una flor de primavera?

-¿Qué la has hecho?¿Cómo has conseguido que un interno de Arkham esté completamente de tu lado? ¿Qué la has estado diciendo?

-Ah, pero Brucey...a estas alturas ya deberías saber, que, yo, puedo convencer a quien sea...de lo que sea...independientemente de su fuerza de voluntad, dinero, métodos y psicología...creéme, yo de eso sé mucho, y déjame que te diga, querido -dijo, sentándose encima mía y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos -que yo no he obligado a la pequeña Harley a, mmm, quererme. Y a ti tampoco...-dijo sonriendo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una de sus expresiones más típicas.

-Yo no te quiero. Además, la echarán de Arkham por tu culpa, Joker.

-Bueno Brucey, no hay mal que por bien no venga, ya sabes lo que dicen...yo puedo darla muchas más cosas de las que la dan ahí dentro, ¿sabes? -dijo, posando su mano en mi entrepierna y empezando a moverla. Ahí es cuando saltaron todas mis alarmas.

-Sí, y quitarla todo lo demás -dije, apartando la mano intrusa.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Brucey. Todo a su debido tiempo...-posó sus labios sobré los míos, y yo accedí a continuar con esa locura, al menos un poco más.

* * *

><p>Madre mía, me parece que, si todo va según lo planeado, que este ya es el penúltimo capítulo. ¿Cómo acabará? Bueno, eso no lo sé ni yo aún. Tengo preparados muchos finales, pero os advierto, no soy de finales felices. Y dados los personajes, su psicología y situación, no creo que eso estubiera muy dentro de contexto. Quiero que me salga lo más adaptado a la "realidad" posible, así que ya veremos.<p>

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Siempreme anima leerlos, de verdad. Si llego a saber que esta historia iba a gustar tanto, la hubiese escrito antes. Y eso que la dejé abandonada mucho tiempo. En fin, gracias!


End file.
